A Desperate Deal
by Luc91
Summary: How much trouble can arise from one risky deal in times of desperation? Joey/Lauren
1. The Deal

**A Desperate Deal**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Deal**

She was desperate. Her family was desperate. They were all so desperate. They now didn't know where, what or who, to turn to. As a result, her drinking was spiralling out of control as she tried to regain control over something in her life. It was the only thing helping her to keep going. Her Mum's sickness was getting worse; they thought her cancer was getting weaker, virtually gone but in the last few weeks, things had taken a drastic turn and she had stopped responding to her latest round of treatment. There was only one option left the Doctors suggested might work but the problem was that treatment was not available yet in the UK, only in America and they would need to somehow find twenty thousand pounds to afford the treatment and everything else to get them over there and for accommodation for the six weeks it would take. But they couldn't afford it. Despite only being eighteen, she would do anything to help raise the money to get her Mum the treatment she needed rather than lose her Mum. But she just didn't know how. Her parents were in no financial position to be able to afford that nor were any of their family really. They might if they all threw a bit in get somewhere around ten thousand pounds but it just wasn't nearly enough and there was no healthcare or private funding setup that could help either. Besides, her Mum was refusing to let them ask the other residents in the square to help because she saw it as begging and she wasn't going to be a charity case.

Currently standing in R&R on Thursday night with her friends, Lauren Branning wanted to just forget everything; forget her Mum's illness; forget how she couldn't get a job; forget the need of needing money; just forget her whole pathetic life.

"How did things with your brother go yesterday?" She heard her friend Whitney ask her cousin Alice who had moved to the square last year to be with her estranged father who then died of a massive heart attack at Christmas.

"He's just really busy with work but he's good. I'm glad I managed to see him; it's hard not seeing him every day." Lauren's head snapped to Alice remembering something.

"Is he still working in central London, running his own company?" Lauren asked, her mind wondering.

"Yeah. He's working too hard though and I'm worried he's going to end up having a heart attack if he doesn't start slowing down like Dad."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When she got home, her sister Abi was sitting downstairs despite it being nearly three a.m.

"Abs, what's going on?" Lauren asked, sobering up a little seeing her sister's tear stained face. She then noticed her brother asleep up the other end of the couch.

"Mum's been sick. Dad said to bring Oscar down so she didn't disturb him too much."

In that instance, Lauren's determination kicked up a gear; she knew what she had to do.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It had been that decision last night as to how she found herself standing outside the white office building she was. Her cousin, Alice, when she first came to the square, had told her that her brother, Joey Branning, was rolling in the money and owned a successful company. She wasn't exactly sure what he did but all she knew was he was twenty five years old, single and lived in London. She knew this was one of her last resorts. She had a matter of days to find the cash with how quick her Mum's health was deteriorating. Lauren couldn't think about what would happen if her Mum didn't get urgent treatment soon.

Walking through the floor to ceiling glass doors, she saw a receptionist sitting at a desk. "Hi, I need to see Joey Branning please. Is he around?" Lauren asked, feeling intimidated by her surroundings.

"Do you have an appointment scheduled? Mr Branning doesn't see anyone without an appointment and I didn't think he had any appointments in his diary for this afternoon." The slightly grey haired woman told her as she typed on her keyboard. Thankfully she seemed friendly enough, the opposite of what you would think her nature was, which reassured her nerves a little.

"No I don't have an appointment. I'm his cousin, Lauren Branning; his sister Alice sent me." At the mention of Alice's name, the woman backed right down.

"Mr Branning should be in his office; just go up the stairs and it's the last door on the right."

"Thanks." Lauren took off in the direction the receptionist pointed.

Technically, Alice hadn't sent her; she had gone through Alice's bag when she was dancing with their friends, taking Joey's mobile number from her phone and one of his many business cards that Alice had in her bag. But one, or a few, little white lies weren't going to hurt, were they? Not when she was doing it for a good reason. Taking a deep breath, she sighed and knocked the door.

"Come in." A muffled husky voice called as she opened the door.

She wasn't sure whether she should call him Joey or Mr Branning but decided on Joey; he was her cousin after all. "Hi, sorry to interrupt you, Joey."

"Can I help you?" As he looked up, Lauren felt herself nearly gasp; he was drop dead gorgeous. There was something about his brown eyes that drew her in to him. How was it they were related? He was like some sort of God. "Did you hear me?"

"Sorry. Um... yes. I'm Lauren, Lauren Branning, your cousin. Alice told me about you. My Dad and Derek are, were, brothers." She explained feeling as though she was screwing things up already with every word she spoke.

He eyed her before standing up and walked in front of his desk. Well his full body was definitely in good shape and completely wasted being covered up by that grey suit he was wearing, Lauren thought, suddenly feeling very warm.

"Hi, nice to meet you. Joey Branning." His voice was silky smooth as he held out his hand for Lauren to shake. She felt his hand grip hers, sparks shooting up her arm as their skin touched. "Sorry I didn't recognise you. Alice has told me about Derek's side of the family and sent pictures but it's not something I've really been very interested in. But I'm thinking I might just have to become interested." He eyed her up and down, not even being subtle about it; Lauren blushed slightly, fidgeting with the bottom of her leather jacket over her short plum coloured dress. Where had the strong, independent woman inside her gone?

"It's ok. Didn't expect you to know."

"So, how can I help a beautiful girl like yourself? Is Alice ok?" _Oh he was a charmer_ _alright_; Alice had warned he was known to be a flirt and a player having never once in his life had a girlfriend or any type of relationship with serious commitment; just lots of one night stands or holiday flings. He barely even had any real close friends because he struggled with commitment; he liked his own freedom and lifestyle to the point that the only two people who he had committed relationships to were his Mum and his sister. Alice reckoned it stems from Derek's lack of a relationship with Joey as a youngster before their father finally walked out on them and also what made him so defensive of her.

"Alice is fine. I kind of need a favourite." She looked down at his desk, noting the only picture he hand in the room was one of him and Alice.

"Sure, anything for family, right?" _Yes he is family, Lauren, _she reminded herself.

"I really didn't want to disrupt you at work but I didn't know how else to do this." She sighed feeling awkward; why did she think this would be a good idea? Remembering her limited time frame, she swallowed and pushed down her nerves.

"I need to borrow twenty thousand pounds."

His eyes widened at what left her mouth. "And why would I just give you twenty thousand pounds when I don't even really know you?"

"Because I'm a desperate idiot. Trust me; I'm just the family screw up trying to help. I can't get a job to raise the money because of my stupid criminal record and now I don't even have shame anymore the fact I'm resorting to practically begging."

"Now come on, I don't believe that for a second. How can you be the family screw up when we have Derek in our family?" Lauren laughed.

"Ok so maybe the second in line family screw up but number one alive screw up." Sighing as she remembered why she was here, she regained her train of thought that had been derailed for a moment. "I would pay you back but I just really need it quick. Like now."

Joey eyed her suspiciously; she had so far avoided telling him what it was for. Truthfully, he wasn't that bothered in knowing; twenty thousand pound was nothing to him anymore, he wouldn't miss it or even notice such a small amount missing if she didn't end up paying him back. But the deal wasn't done yet; he hadn't agreed to her terms and conditions and instead had an alternative deal of his own. He wanted to test just how desperate she was for the money, most likely for some addiction or massive debt with her urgency; although he knew she would never agree to the deal he had in mind. But if she was that desperate for the money he'd know whether he should give it her or not by her reaction.

"How about rather than just a loan, I just give you the twenty grand?" He started, pausing purposely to avoid adding his catch instantly.

"No, I couldn't do that. I would pay you back. I couldn't just take your money and especially if we haven't come to any arrangement. I'd work for you for free doing anything if that's what it would take to pay you back." Lauren knew this wasn't her but things had got desperate she would be willing to do anything to help.

"Well, there is a catch if I just give you the twenty grand." She eyed him unsure. "You sleep with me."

Lauren stepped back in disgust and shock; was he a sick pervert? She was his cousin! Did he think she was that easy? She looked at him with repugnance. However, a second later, her bad girl side kicked in, fighting against the right thing to do. She couldn't deny the instant attraction she felt to him the moment brown eyes met brown eyes. And he was gorgeous, those eyes, those lips, those arms, that ass...

"No way! Are you sick?! I'm your cousin!" She finally answered, mentally slapping herself for even thinking about that.

"That's my offer; take it or leave it."

Groaning, she stepped closer to him again and slapped him on the cheek before turning on her wedged heel and walking out. She wasn't that desperate.

* * *

**A/N: I finally finished writing this story. I'd love to hear your thoughts on this one please. If you like it let me know and I'll post more tomorrow. For now, enjoy! :)**


	2. Desperate

**Chapter 2: Desperate**

Lauren's P.O.V.

His offer had been playing on her mind all week; he would give her the money if she slept with him. I mean, sure, he was gorgeous and if she saw him on a night out, there would be no question; she would make a move. But the fact he was her cousin and she knew that changed things. But he didn't feel like a cousin; she wasn't thinking of him in a cousin like way; the thought of his body close to hers, his strong hands... NO! She had to stop thinking like that. A) He was her cousin and B) He would essentially be paying her for sex. She wasn't that desperate.

End P.O.V.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ok so maybe she was that desperate. She needed the money and she needed it now. She couldn't play with this anymore; her mother's life was on the line and the line breaking a little more each and every day. Knocking on his door, she waited for his signal to go in. It was late afternoon, the following Friday, and the receptionist was just locking the front doors as Lauren arrived. Recognising her from last week, she had sent Lauren straight up.

Rather than getting a vocal response as expected, the door was opened from the inside. Joey, on the other side of the door, smirked as he saw her. She had been on his mind all week so it was a nice but unexpected surprise to see her back so soon.

"Lauren, what a nice surprise; come in." He stepped to the side allowing her into his office. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" He asked, closing the door behind her; this was a private conversation most likely.

Lauren sat on the edge of his desk, her arms folded tight across her chest. The contortions on her face were serious, a smile not even close to making an appearance.

"Does your offer still stand?" The question caught him by surprise as the dark haired male eyed her.

"If you want it to; I can write you a cheque here and now." Joey told her, moving closer to her. He moved his hands to her arms, trying to break her stone cold appearance, playing it cool despite his shock. Was she serious?

Pushing him off her, she looked up at him. She felt so sick but she was desperate. "Then you've got a deal. You lend me the money and I'll sleep with you. Once."

Joey couldn't help the smirk that appeared on his face as he shook her waiting hand. Moving to the other side of his desk, he sat down as Lauren turned around.

"Why do you need the money so bad, anyway?" Pulling out his cheque book, Joey wrote out the cheque for her. "You got caught up in debt and have people bothering you? What was it? Drugs? Gambling?" She cursed him with her eyes at his questioning as she tried to hide how scared she was at the truth.

Deciding she had no choice, Alice would probably have told him at some point or would in the future, she spoke up, "It's for my Mum actually. She's sick and needs treatment but it's not available over here yet and probably won't be for a few years. The only place she can get it is America but my family's not exactly got the cash lying around. Mum stopped responding to treatment a few weeks ago and she is getting sicker by the day but she refuses to let us go into debt to pay for treatment that might not work as these things are never one hundred per cent guaranteed." Lauren paused as she took a breath, her emotions struggling to remain inside; she wasn't one for talking about things and this was the first time she was really acknowledging the whole situation. "I can't take the chance anymore of making her wait whilst we try and raise the money. We can't lose her; she's the rock of my messed up family. I really am grateful to you and I promise I'll pay you back every single penny." Lauren finished explaining, tears now falling.

She scolded herself for allowing herself to get so caught up. She never cried in front of anyone, especially people she didn't know; she saw it as a sign of weakness. In fact, Lauren Branning never usually showed any emotion towards anyone other than anger and hate.

Joey stood back up feeling sick to the stomach with guilt. He remembered Alice mentioning something briefly about someone with cancer. Moving closer, he wrapped his arms around the young woman in front of him, rubbing her back softly as she broke down. He couldn't believe he was being such a jerk with playing her for his own games when she was just trying to do the right thing.

"Lauren, I want you to take the cheque but forget the deal and forget about paying it back. It's no longer a loan deal but a gift. I want to help your Mum. And you."

She sniffled while pulling back; Joey wiping the tears still rolling down her cheeks with the pads of his thumbs. "I can't do that. I won't take it for nothing. I don't want your pity or charity. A deal's a deal and I will pay you back."

Sensing her hostility as she drew her barriers back up, Joey released her from his touch. "Fine, but I'm taking you to dinner first tomorrow night. No objections."

"Fine." She stomped her foot in the same way a toddler did when they had a tantrum which made Joey smile.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow, six o'clock. It's Albert Square, right?" Joey tried to remember his sister's address.

"No. I'll make my own way. I don't want anyone knowing. Where?" She stepped closer to the door to leave. Joey said some name that she clocked and nodded. "Ok. I'll see you tomorrow then."

Slamming the heavy door shut, she left with the cheque in hand, relieved to have the money but dreading tomorrow. She tried telling herself it was just one night and then it would be over and done with. Besides there were worse ways to spend an evening and worse guys to spend the night with than Joey Branning, wasn't there?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Saturday morning came round far too quickly for her liking. Lauren stood on her front door step on Saturday morning, watching the people in front of her move over the square. She had cashed the cheque on her way home and then got straight on the phone to start putting things in place. Once she had confirmed everything, Lauren went to the hospital to inform her parents.

_Flashback_

"_What do you mean 'it's done'?" Max Branning asked his eldest daughter, very confused. _

"_I sorted the money. Mum, you, Dad, Nan and Oscar are leaving late tomorrow morning. They know you're coming and are expecting you first thing Monday morning. Uncle Jack was just finalising the accommodation. It's done, Dad." Lauren explained; both her parents sitting there is shock. _

"_But how? I don't understand. Where did you suddenly get twenty thousand pound from?" Max quizzed while Tanya grabbed her daughter's hand from her bed and squeezed it in gratitude. _

"_A friend lent it to me. I told him I'll pay him back but there is no hurry." _

"_What friend? You don't know anyone with that sort of money." Max wouldn't drop it, concerned in case Lauren had gotten herself into any kind of trouble. _

_Giving her father a stern look, she answered again, "It doesn't matter who it's from right now, Dad. Why don't we go back home and pack; let Mum get some rest." _

_Max nodded at her suggestion. "Alright."_

"_I love you so much, Darling. Thank you." Tanya told her weakly as she tried to stay awake. Lauren bent down to hug her._

"_It's no problem. I'd do anything to help you get better. We would fall apart without you in our lives, Mum." Quite literally anything, Lauren thought to herself. _

"_I love you, Babe. We'll see you in the morning, alright?" Lauren watched her Dad kiss her Mum, a weight looking like it had disappeared off his shoulders. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_So you gonna tell me who?" Max asked as he closed the front door behind them. _

_Lauren had avoided the conversation up to now. "Look, I can't tell you right now but promise me you'll trust me?"_

"_Fine, I promise." Max said, as Lauren sat on the arm of the couch. "But if you've gotten in trouble, I wanna know."_

_"All I will say is I know you said not to ask anyone we, or I, knew but I made a deal with a friend. He wanted us to take the money when I explained but, Dad, I couldn't just take it. I knew it wouldn't be right to." Lauren kept her focus on her Dad as she explained, wanting to see his reaction. So far he hadn't looked too angry at her. _

"_No. You did the right thing. We will pay them back somehow. You sure they didn't mind?" She shook her head no. _

"_Not at all." She forced a smile knowing if her Dad found out the full extent of their deal, he would tell her to screw the money and they would've found another way to raise the money. Or he'd just kill Joey. One or the other for sure. Or maybe both. _

_End flashback_

Jack was taking the family to the airport while her younger sister Abi was going out shopping for the day with Alice as they both needed a distraction what with Alice losing her Dad and Abi with Tanya's cancer; she'd politely declined the offer from Alice of going shopping with the two. Her young brother waved at her from the car back seat window as she watched the car disappear from her view. Lauren and sixteen year old Abi were staying at home; their Uncle Jack and Auntie Carol would be keeping an eye on them; well Lauren in particular. Lauren was going to be working at the car lot for her Dad while he was away looking after Tanya but everyone was hesitant at how she would do because of her history with abusing alcohol and then therefore spending most days in bed nursing her hangovers until the following evening when she would head out again. This time she was determined not to fail her Dad. Besides, they needed to find the money to pay Joey back.

Speaking of said brown haired and brown eyed male, Lauren felt her stomach twist. She felt sick whenever she thought about what was planned for that evening. But the worst thing was she hated herself even more because she hated to admit it but part of her was a little excited. It confused the hell out of her at how she could feel this way towards her own cousin.

Drinking the last of her tea, she stood up from the steps she'd moved to sit on and walked into the house to go get sorted and hunt for something appropriate to wear for tonight.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! I really appreciate reading your feedback. I just hope the rest of the story can live up to your expectations. Anyway, leave me a review with your thoughts. Thank you! :)**


	3. Securing the Deal

_**Warning: M rated stuff in this chapter. **_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Securing the Deal**

Looking at herself in the mirror, she nodded in approval at her outfit; she would do. Despite knowing Joey was probably going to take her somewhere classy, she refused to dress classy. Classy wasn't her favourite style and besides, he might be a twenty five year old serious business man but she was eighteen, young, single and determined to have fun and show him the real Lauren wasn't weak. She wasn't normally like the one who broke down on him; she tried telling herself it only happened because everything just caught up with her and for no other reason whatsoever; like she felt comfortable and safe with him. Because she totally didn't.

Having found her best matching black lacy underwear, she put on her short black leather skirt with a red vest top and would later add her leather jacket; also adding her black high heel wedge ankle boots with a pair of black tights. Looking at the clock on her bedside table, it flashed five thirty pm. Hearing a honk outside, she glanced through her window to see the taxi waiting outside. Grabbing her clutch bag, she walked down the stairs while slipping on her jacket. Feeling the bitterly cold air, she shivered as she closed the front door behind her; Abi was still out with Alice so she didn't have to make up any excuse as to where she was going. Jumping into the taxi, she gave the name of the place and settled back, an overwhelming sick feeling hitting her. Was she really going to go through with this?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Joey was sat in the restaurant waiting for her. She was late. In the pit of his stomach, he knew she wasn't coming. Why would she come? She probably had better offers for her Saturday night than spending it with him. She was stunning, independent and feisty; just completely different to any girl he'd ever met before. She wasn't impressed by his wealth and she wasn't influenced by his charm. He actually liked her because of that. It meant he actually had to make an effort with her to win her over. Well he would if she gave him a chance.

Noting she was now half an hour late, he was about to stand up and leave when he saw her rush through the door all flustered. He smiled seeing what she was wearing as the waiter led her in his direction. He had been taken aback the moment he laid eyes on her as she entered the trendy new bar/restaurant; he thought she looked stunning tonight although it was obvious she wasn't trying to be anything other than herself. Yet again, that made him add another reason to his list as to why he liked her so much; she wasn't fake like a lot of people he knew.

"I know, I know, I'm late; blame the stupid taxi who decided to take the most inconvenient route here." There was no hello; she couldn't be doing with silly hellos when she was late. He went to stand up to pull her chair out but she was sat down before he could even comprehend what she was doing and move.

"It's ok; I didn't think you were coming." He poured her a glass of wine which she downed within seconds. "You look gorgeous, by the way."

"I told you I would come. I don't break promises or deals." She said bluntly, ignoring his comment and shaking her jacket off before running a hand through her messed up hair. For Lauren, this evening was already starting off on a bad note so Joey hoped that maybe things could only improve for her.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Joey unlocked his front door later that evening; Lauren following behind. The evening so far had been just about manageable with only pleasantries and very general conversations taking place in between the long awkward silences. Lauren hadn't been very communicative throughout the dinner and she made it very clear that this was just a business thing for her; nothing else.

"So, shall we get to it then?"Lauren asked completely emotionless. She was becoming impatient with his games; she wasn't interested in being wooed by him, not one bit.

Joey sighed, hearing the deadpan tone to her voice. "Lauren, I told you already, we don't have to do this." He watched her slip her jacket off, causing her to shiver again. "I won't do this."

"No, we're doing this tonight." Lauren crossed the room and pulled him flush against her body by the collar of his shirt. The second their lips touched, it was obvious to them; neither had experienced anything that even came close to how this felt. Straddling his waist as he lowered them onto his sofa with her legs, she worked the buttons on his shirt, stripping it from his body seconds later. She actually gasped a little (although Joey didn't seem to notice) when she saw his strong chiselled chest; her fingers running up and down the bare muscular chest.

Joey put his hands forward, pushing her away as he held her shoulders still. "Lauren, stop. Are you really sure you want this? I'm not going to force you into something like this. I would never force a woman into something she didn't want."

Lauren stared at him intently. He was telling her she didn't have to go through with this but to her a deal was a deal. Besides, ashamedly, a little part of her couldn't stop, she wanted more; no she needed more. Just from his initial touch and his kiss, her body was craving more; most likely because it had been a while since she was last with anyone more intimately to remember than just a random one night stand when she was drunk. Her nether region was betraying her head with a burning desire to be satisfied by his strong fingers or whatever else he was hiding away under his remaining clothes.

Earlier on in the day, Lauren had realised that if she didn't do this, he could always come back at her for something at any point between now and when she finally paid him the money back (she had no idea when that would be exactly). Deciding too much time had passed, she broke her reply with kisses over his upper body needing a distraction and to convince him to stop delaying this any longer; the buzz from her alcohol intake earlier that evening giving her the confidence.

"I'm...certain...we...had...a...deal." She worked down his neck, a low groan escaping his lips.

Joey, deciding no more talking was needed, as he lifted her face to look up at him to confirm to him she was ok with this, flipped their positions so he was now on top of her; he was confident she wasn't been forced into this although she still only referred to this as her fulfilling her end of the deal. He had no idea why but the brunette in front of him drove him crazy; he felt like nothing else in the world mattered to him except her.

"You know you are so beautiful." Joey told her, breaking the kiss and pushing a few strands of her hair behind her ear and stared deeply into her eyes.

Lauren sensed the change in the atmosphere mood in the room to something more intense; she couldn't put a specific name to it exactly though. Instead of replying, she lifted her arms to allow him to remove her t-shirt. With every fibre in her body, every little thing he did or said made her want him more. _Oh how she hated her traitorous body._

"You're so hot." Lauren mumbled as he tossed her red vest top on the floor before moving to unzip her skirt; slipping it off her in one continuous motion.

Knowing things were getting a little uncomfortable on the sofa, Joey stood up and pulled her up; Lauren left feeling confused as to why he had stopped, again. Catching her off guard, he moved forward and picked her up, his hands on her behind; her legs instantly wrapping around his waist as she realised he must have been carrying her towards the bedroom.

Taking in her full glory as he laid her down on the large king size bed, Joey couldn't believe how lucky he was; there was no way he was going to let her go now that she was his, even if it was only for that one night.

"Are you just going to stand there?" She asked, getting impatient. Her body was so close to the edge that every second was becoming torture for her. A smug smile appeared on his face as he saw her desperation. Eyeing her up and down as she lay in front of him in just her underwear, Lauren rolled her eyes knowing he was checking her out and stalling. "Like what you see?"

Breaking his trance on her body, he finally moved so he was straddling her once more. "Oh you know it." Kissing her again, this time a lot harder and more passionate, he soon made his way down to her neck and sucked on it softly, eliciting a moan from Lauren's throat. They both had the same thought; He is going to be the death of me /she is going to be the death of me.

Roaming his hands over her body, he felt her body react instantly to where he touched which made his erection even harder if possible. However, he loved knowing he had so much control over this strong, independent woman's body.

Bringing her hands down to his jeans, Lauren pushed them off as far as she could before he took over and kicked them the rest of the way off, along with his boxers, as she moved her hands up and down his backside and smiled feeling his erection placing a pressure on her thigh; she loved that she could make him feel like this.

Joey knew she was ready for him already as he pulled her underwear slowly down her long pale legs; leaving them both there fully naked. Moving his hands down, he slowly rubbed his fingers along her sensitive bud, making her moan in pleasure but Joey quickly removed his hand, teasing her but also because he needed to hear her say it one more time.

"Are you sure you want to do this? We can stop at any point." The concern in his voice seemed to hit her hard in her chest; he was willing to stop at this point despite their current situations. She knew she was letting her emotion start to cloud her judgement but it felt almost impossible to not, no matter how hard she tried, and wanted, to see this as just part of their business deal. She didn't want to enjoy a single second of this.

"Yeah, I am."

Moving his hand back down again, all the while still kissing her, he pushed one finger in first, a moan leaving her mouth instantly before he then added a second. He could feel her body getting closer to her edge as he moved within her, her walls contracting around his fingers. He watched as her first orgasm hit her, the look on her face one of the most amazing things he'd ever seen; her whole body now physically shaking with the pleasure.

Sure he had been with plenty of other women, some a lot more experienced than Lauren, most likely, but there was something different. He wanted to make her feel special; his whole focus was giving her pleasure rather than taking it for himself.

"Do you have any protection?" Joey nodded as he leaned over and opened a draw; he was impressed that she took being safe seriously and wasn't embarrassed by it.

Taking it from his hands, she opened the foil packaging before slipping it on over him. Giving him a final nod of approval as he positioned himself over her, he slipped into her allowing their bodies to become one. Lauren's eyes shut instantly as she felt him wait a second before their bodies started moving in sync; a slow rhythmic pace before increasing in intensity and speed. The sensational feelings running through Lauren were also being felt by Joey. Being together, like this, felt right.

Joey wasn't interested in this being the same as any quick fuck like he usually had with random girls but wanted to make it last; wanted to feel everything, refusing his instinct to increase his speed and satisfy his own needs. He pushed her chin up so she was looking into his eyes as he thrust his hips against her own; he wanted her to see, know and feel how much passion he felt for her right now and he knew as much as she was trying not to show her enjoyment, her eyes gave her away.

As Lauren neared her edge, she couldn't help but let out a loud moan as she rode the ecstasy she felt; the high she was experiencing was so much greater than that of when she drank. Feeling her orgasm hit, Joey felt himself explode just seconds later. The two lay their panting, Joey falling on top of her, beads of sweat glistening on their bodies. Slowly slipping out of her, Joey pulled away from her and rolled off her before leaning over the edge of the bed to discard the condom in the bin.

Turning back over, Joey went to wrap his arms around her, hoping she may have softened towards him after everything but she pushed them away instantly.

Joey's P.O.V

I watched as she turned her body away from me after I tried to pull her close. It hurt to see her become so distant again; so shut off emotionally. I didn't want it to be like this. How could she have been so into it and now so cut off? I just didn't get it. Worst of all, the only emotion I now felt, replacing the pleasure that was there just moments ago, was guilt.

End Joey's P.O.V

Lauren's P.O.V.

Rolling away from him, I closed my eyes as silent tears fell from my eyes. I felt sick. How could I have enjoyed it? How I wished I could have just let him hold me in his arms, giving me the security I have craved for so long. He wasn't just anyone though; he was my cousin. What had I just done?

End Lauren's P.O.V.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I really hope I haven't disappointed anyone with this chapter. If I have I'm sorry but feel free to tell me anyway in a review; I won't be offended. I'd love to hear your thoughts as I really wasn't sure about this chapter. Thanks again for reading! I'll update soon! :)**


	4. The Aftermath Challenge

**Chapter 4: The Aftermath Challenge**

The next morning Lauren woke up with a start; her actions from a few hours ago were invading her dreams and peaceful slumber. Her dreams now felt like a nightmare as she re-lived the action but in her dreams it hadn't stopped at the one time; each time knowing she shouldn't do it again but her body was still coming down from such an intense high that she couldn't object.

Lauren's P.O.V.

Looking around, trying to rid my mind of my dream, I glanced at the alarm clock on the bedside table and cursed myself. I can't believe I fell asleep! I intended on regaining control of my stupid emotions and then planned to leave; spending the night would've complicated things even more I'd told myself. Yet here I was in the very predicament I wanted to avoid after the earlier one. Going to sit up and jump out of the bed hearing no noise or movement, I froze; Joey's arm was draped over my naked body. How was I meant to get out of this one? All I knew was I NEEDED to get out of here before he woke up. Slowly lifting his arm, I managed to move it enough to allow myself to slip out of the bed; never once did I look back as I grabbed the sheet, wrapping it around my nude body. However, I was caught off guard by more of my own feelings; this time noting that the moment I slipped from his touch, I missed it and wanted to climb straight back into the position my body had previously been in. Why did he make me feel so confused? I almost felt bi-polar with how much he made my moods swing from one extreme to the other. Urgh!

End Lauren's P.O.V.

Joey's P.O.V.

I felt her body jolt as she woke up. I'd woken up a short while ago (five am starts were regular things for me); I had lay quietly just watching the beauty in my arms sleep. Somewhere in the few hours we'd slept, her back was still facing me as it had done when we'd fallen asleep, I'd ended up with my arm resting over here waist and she had kept it gripped there with her own hand. I saw her body freeze for a few minutes; I soon realised she didn't know I was awake. I remained silent not wanting to scare her. Moments later, I felt her lift my arm and slip out of the bed; never once looking back. She wrapped the sheet around her body and left the room to obviously retrieve her clothes.

Last night had been incredible; there was something different about her, special even. I had a bit of a reputation for being a player, something I was previously quite proud of, but never once had I brought a girl home; it was always a 'quick fuck and leave 'em at their place' (or whatever convenient private place that was available to avoid bringing them back to mine; I thought if they didn't know where I lived, they couldn't hassle me again); a motto I lived by. But what I felt with Lauren was different. I wanted to make her feel special, show her I respected her and her body and just hold her close after. I knew, despite the fact I had only known her for such a short period, and the little conversation we did have last night, I was falling for Lauren Branning. The only reason I didn't stop her was because I knew she was freaking out; it had been obvious she didn't want to enjoy it or feel anything but she did. I heard my front door open and then close but I knew this wasn't going to be the last time I saw Lauren Branning.

End Joey's P.O.V

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lauren got home around seven am and headed straight to the bathroom for a shower. The whole journey home she willed herself to forget last night but she just couldn't. Twenty four hours ago she saw their deal as a dirty and seedy deal but now she felt nothing close to that. He wasn't a seedy, dirty pervert like she hoped he might turn out to be so she could hate him; he was kind, delicate and a very sensitive but a mind blowingly amazing, lover. Hoping a shower would help her forget; she peeled off her clothes and climbed in. She hoped after a shower it would help wash away the feeling of his body against hers; help wash away the tingling sensation his kisses left over her body and wash away every little trace of Joey Branning from her body.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lauren's P.O.V.

I walked back into my room to see Abs asleep with Jay next to her. I rolled my eyes as I walked further into my room and flopped down on my bed. The more I thought about last night and what had led up to it, I felt like such a slut. I'd essentially slept with Joey, my own flesh and blood, for money. That was worse than even just a random one night stand in my opinion. But at the same time, Joey made it clear he didn't want me to sleep with him for the money so why couldn't I force myself to just walk away at that point? He wasn't doing it for the deal anymore so why had I? Honestly, I couldn't say why exactly I didn't just turn around and walk out there and then. I think a big part of me just wanted to stay; to feel loved; to feel comforted and for once, have someone give me all their attention for being something other than just a waste of space drunk. After everything my family has been through, was it wrong to need to seek comfort from sex? Mum and Dad had each other for comfort and Abi has Jay but who do I have? No one. Joey's every touch made me feel loved; cherished; delicate even. I'd never felt that way before. But now, despite how it made me feel, I had to force myself to forget that feeling of bliss. I had to pull myself together so I could get on with my life and get Joey's money back. He was my cousin and we couldn't do that again. It was wrong. I wouldn't do it again!

But Joey Branning was proving very hard to forget.

End Lauren's P.O.V.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"There is something you are not telling us." Alice commented as Lauren sat in the cafe late on Sunday morning. Lauren glanced around the group consisting of herself, Alice, Poppy and Fatboy; her best friend Lucy was there but was working so she was only half involved in their conversations. "Is your Mum ok?" Alice asked, concerned for her Aunt.

"She's as well as can be expected. Dad said the journey took it out of her."

However, hearing Alice's initial comment, Lucy looked over at her best friend, "She's right. You're hiding something. Where were you last night?"

"Nowhere particular. Just around." Lauren avoided looking at her blonde best friend knowing how interrogating she could be once she got something into her head.

"You were doing something, or was it someone? Don't lie." Lucy tried again as the others looked at Lauren.

"No I wasn't."

"You're an awful liar, Lauren." She felt her cheeks flush as she remembered where she was only hours ago. "Have you met someone? You have, haven't you? And you screwed him last night. You have that post sex coital glow." Lauren tried to ignore Lucy's words as she took a sip of her tea but started choking as she watched people come and go out of the cafe, one person in particular.

"Alice?"

Alice's eyes widened in shock and happiness, "Joey! What are you doing here?" Alice stood up and wrapped Joey in a hug as Lucy sat down next to Lauren.

"How did Alice fail to mention what a hottie her brother was?" Lauren stayed silent in shock. "Sorry, forgot he's your cousin too but I mean, hello." Lauren shook her head at the blonde beside her as she listened to the conversation.

"Can't I just come and visit my little sister?" Lauren refused to look up and instead focused on the cup in her hands, one thought racing through her head; why the hell was he here? He was never here. "I thought we could hang out together."

"Are you serious?" Her brother nodded as Alice hugged him again having missed being around him.

Lauren pushed past Lucy to stand up, catching Joey's attention. "I thought maybe I should get to know the family as well, seeing as you rabbit on about them all the time." Alice grinned as he glanced at everyone in the group before looking back at Lauren who ignored his glance.

"Oh, yeah; Joey, meet out cousin, Lauren. Lauren, this is my brother, Joey." Joey smirked as his sister introduced them, unknowing.

"Nice to see you again, Lauren." Alice looked on confused as Lauren finally looked up at him and gave him a disgusted look, although she regretted looking at him because it was almost impossible for her stomach not to flip at the sight of him.

"I've got to go." Grabbing her jacket, Lauren fled from the Cafe, surprising the others including Whitney and Tyler who had just walked in.

"What's wrong with her?" Whitney asked, Lucy shrugging her shoulders in reply to their other best friend.

"I'll go; seems we might have a problem." The muscular Branning turned to head back out.

"Joey?" Alice called, baffled by what had just happened; Joey just ignored her and left. "When did Joey meet Lauren? She hasn't said anything to me about it and neither has Joey."

"No idea." Lucy answered as she moved back to the counter to serve.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lauren had headed straight for the Vic, downing her drink the second it was in front of her on the bar before ordering another one.

"Starting a bit early, aren't you?" Lauren turned to see her sister Abi and Jay who walked in having obviously followed her.

"I'm having a bad day already and it's just getting worse." The elder Branning sibling answered, ignoring the disappointed look that appeared on Abi's face.

Sighing, Abi looked at Jay who gave her a sympathetic smile. "And the first thing you feel the need to do is drink? You know, Lauren, maybe you should try talking to someone rather than try and seek your answers at the bottom of a glass or bottle; it's never given you the answers before. I'd have thought by now with everything Mum's been going through, you would have learnt but I guess I was wrong."

Rolling her eyes, she looked at the empty glass in front of her. "I don't need you to lecture me, Abi."

"Lauren?" Lauren groaned hearing his voice.

"Who are you?" Abi asked protectively, hearing her older sister's reaction.

"Why? What's it to you?" Jay moved in front of Abi as they looked at the dark stranger in front of them.

"I'm her sister." The couple looked at the man in front of them who actually looked amused at Abi's response.

Joey raised his eyebrows; she had failed to mention anything about her own family other than of her Mum and her illness over dinner when he'd asked. "I guess that makes you my cousin too. Joey Branning, Alice's brother."

Abi did a double take; their cousin? She was confused; how did Lauren already know him and why did she react that way to him? Remembering her manners, Abi smiled and held her hand out to him.

"Hi, I'm Abi. This is my boyfriend, Jay. Alice didn't mention you were coming." Joey smiled; it was obvious Lauren was very different to her sister who was warm and welcoming in comparison to Lauren's cold emotionless attitude.

"Nice to meet you. I was hoping to have a quick word with Lauren."

Lauren rolled her eyes under her eyelids. _Oh he was good; he obviously thinks that smooth charm of his always gets him what he wants. _

"Well I don't want to talk to you." Lauren told him downing another vodka; much to Abi's, Jay's and Joey's disapproval.

"Don't worry, you get used to this side of Lauren if you're around her long enough; not that anyone would want to be around her for very long. Let's go home, Lauren." Lauren shrugged Abi's hand off her arm.

"I'm not drunk yet; it's only my second one." Lauren objected; it would take a lot more to get her wasted and she wasn't ready to leave while feeling this sober.

"I'll keep an eye on her." Joey spoke up, seeing the worried look on Abi's face.

"Don't worry; she doesn't care about what happens to herself so why should we care? Come on, Jay, let's go." Joey smiled as Abi and Jay left, giving him the opportunity to speak to her alone.

"Lauren," Joey started as she kept her focus clearly on a picture behind the bar. "Look, I'm not going anywhere today or giving up so you might as well talk to me now."

"I would have thought I made myself clear this morning by leaving; I want nothing to do with you." She had pulled Joey to a corner table out of earshot of others. "I kept my end of the deal and I've already said I'll give you the money back as soon as I get it, so please, why can't you just leave me alone?" Lauren was practically begging at the point. She couldn't cope with him being around; not when she was trying her hardest to forget him.

Taking her hand in his own, on his lap out of anyone else's view, he kept it tight as she tried to pull her hand away. "But that's the thing, Lauren, I think you're lying. You and I both know you felt what I felt last night; we had a connection; it was special." He stroked her cheek but she pushed his hand away with her free hand.

"That's where you are wrong. You don't know me. Last night meant nothing to me." She lied, not wanting to tell him how she really felt about it. "You could have just been any guy for all I cared; it was just meaningless sex."

Lauren freed her hand from his just as Alice walked in and over to them. "So you two want to tell me how you know each other already?" She asked, sitting down.

"We met while out one night. It turns out your brother is nothing but a player; he has a one track mind." Glaring at Joey, she stood up. "I'll catch you later, Al." Lauren strode out of the pub much to Joey's annoyance. However, he wouldn't back down; he did actually want to get to know her. Besides, he loved a challenge. And Lauren Branning would be his new challenge.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and special thanks to lozxtitchx for recommending this story. Go check out her stories if you get chance. Anyway, I'm glad you guys weren't too disappointed with the last chapter. Not got anything else to say today so please review. Bye! :)**


	5. Alice's Words

**Chapter 5: Alice's Words**

It had been over two weeks since Lauren had last seen Joey. She had heard via Lucy, from Alice, that Joey had left to go back to work after his surprise visit but kept coming back for the weekend. Lauren had gone to great efforts to avoid him; going shopping with Lucy for the day (although that wasn't much help as Lucy wouldn't shut up about Joey and asking Lauren's opinion on asking him out), hiding in the house all day and even persuading Abi and Jay to go away for the weekend to Brighton last weekend.

It was now Tuesday so Lauren knew Joey wouldn't be around so she was safe to leave the house. Currently, she was now at the Car lot trying to sift through all her Dad's paper work that was just in a mess rather than being filled using any kind of system. She was doing anything and everything to keep her mind busy with other things because when she wasn't, all she ended up thinking about was Joey. As a result, this had also led to her drinking more to try and forget; forget the way he kissed her; the way his hands sent shivers throughout her body; the loss of self control he imposed on her and how their bodies had felt when they had joined as one. Nothing seemed to make her forget; it was almost physically impossible.

Lauren sighed as she spotted a potential customer outside; she was failing miserably at selling any cars; it wasn't exactly her area of expertise so was just trying to blag it as much as possible and hoped someone would buy one; Jay had given her a few pointers which helped slightly. When she spoke to her Uncle Jack about it, he told her not to worry and she would get the hang of it soon enough; it wasn't rocket science. Plus, with today's economy, things were slow moving anyway.

Stepping out the cabin, she plastered a fake smile on her face and walked over to the male. "Hi, can I help you?"

"Just wondering about this one; it's my daughter's birthday in a few days and thought I'd get her a small run around." He explained. _Alright for some._

"Ah, ok. Well this would be perfect ..." She continued to explain everything from the notes she had on the car.

"...I'm not sure. Can't you go any lower on price?" The short round man asked.

"Sounds like a cracking deal she's already offering you, Sir." Lauren spun on her heel, surprised to hear his voice. Scowling at him, he smiled as he leaned off the car behind so he was now stood next to her. "You know these cars are known to be one of the safest if involved in an accident." Joey added, leaning an arm on Lauren's shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Lauren hissed at him as the man examined the car once again, smacking his arm off her before whacking his rock hard stomach when he tried to lean on her once again.

"Helping. Got a bit of experience in sealing a deal." She knew his comment had a double barrelled meaning as she rolled her eyes.

"I guess I won't get anything better for the price and safety is important to me so you have a deal." Lauren looked up shocked. Had she really just sold a car? Well technically they? Joey shook the man's hand before nudging the girl beside him to follow suit. She shook his hand still in shock. At least it was a start and she wasn't a complete failure at this; even if Joey had interrupted her deal and possibly saved it for her.

"I've just got to go grab the paperwork." Joey watched as she disappeared into the cabin.

"You know, your girlfriend has a way with words; she doesn't realise how good she is at selling."

Joey nodded, failing to correct the man's mistake. "Yeah, she's pretty remarkable, isn't she?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After finalising all the necessary paperwork and money, Lauren headed back into the can with Joey following not far behind her.

"What exactly do you think you're doing here?" Lauren asked, once the door was closed, flopping down into her Dad's chair.

"I came to see you. I told you I wasn't giving up and I kind of noticed you've been avoiding me so I knew I had to up my game." The older Branning explained as Lauren looked up at him blankly.

"Shouldn't you be at work?" She asked, as he leaned on the desk next to her; she suddenly found it difficult to breath with their closeness.

Joey shrugged, "What's the point in being the boss if you can't give yourself the odd day off? I'm sure they can cope without me for one day." He leaned forward and grabbed her hands, pulling her back up towards him. "Do you know how crazy you're driving me?" He pushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Joey, don't." She whispered; his lips moving very close to hers. "You need to go."

"Uh-huh." He loved the fact she lost control of her barriers when he got her alone and off guard.

Before either could say anything else, it was as though the invisible magnet drawing them closer snapped together as their lips crashed against each others, fighting for dominance. Lauren stepped even closer to Joey so she was between his legs as he leaned on the desk; her hands running through his soft dark locks. Joey's one hand remained on her neck as his other wrapped around her waist pulling her closer. They'd both missed this; as much as Lauren hated to admit it.

After a few moments of getting caught up in their passionate embrace, and having lost control again, Lauren pulled away, stepping back as she held him at an arm's length.

"We can't do this. I won't do this. You need to go, Joey." Her body was physically shaken; her lips red and swollen.

He knew not to push her but at the same time knew it was only a matter of time before she gave in to him.

"Ok. I'll give you some space right now but just make sure you're free tomorrow night because we're going out. I'll pick you up at six." Before Lauren could reject his offer, Joey left leaving her stunned.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"ALICE!" Lauren shouted as Kat let her into her cousin's place that evening.

"Whoa, Lauren, what's wrong?" Alice asked, coming downstairs.

Dragging her cousin into the living room, Lauren closed the door to give them some privacy. "I need to know something."

"Ok..." The blonde was very confused at where this was going.

Lauren ran her hand through her hair before dropping onto the single chair; Alice following suit opposite on the sofa. "It's about Joey."

"What's going on between you two? Why did neither of you tell me you knew each other? It's all slightly weird." Lauren knew it was probably weird to Alice but she wasn't about to admit that she only found him after snooping through her bag nor that she slept with her brother in exchange for his money. And then kissed again that afternoon.

"You know how you always said he was known as a bit of a player?" Alice nodded, her own questions being ignored for now. "Has he ever held down a relationship or had anything more than one night stands?"

"Why do you want to know?" His sister didn't understand where her cousin was going with this or why she would need to know this information. .

"Alice, please, I just need to know."

Alice sighed, hearing the desperation in Lauren's voice, although she still didn't get it. "As far as I know it's only ever a one night thing; he always reckoned if he slept with a girl twice it meant getting caught up with emotional baggage. He's never even taken a girl out to dinner or anywhere he's that much of a player." Lauren felt overwhelmed. He had insisted on dinner before they sealed their deal. And now he wanted to take her out. What was his game and angle then with her? "He doesn't trust girls, you know. He thinks they only want him for his money. I can tell he gets lonely and is deep, deep, down, desperate to find someone to give him a chance and to love him for him and not just his money."

Lauren dropped her head in her hands. Did he think she only saw him as a money machine? "I'm such a horrible person."

"What?" Alice looked at Lauren perplexed again; she felt like she was doing that a lot with her cousin at the minute.

"Alice, you have to promise never to tell anyone else this because I know they didn't want to ask for help." Alice nodded. "I found Joey out and asked him for the money to pay for Mum's treatment. I was desperate and you saw how sick Mum was. I promised to pay him back and I am working on it. I guess I didn't think through the effects of borrowing the money." Lauren explained, guilt filling her.

"And from family; it's always complicated. Explains all the weirdness. Did you tell him what it was for? I can't believe I never even considered asking him to help with Auntie Tanya. He would have offered and therefore it would have prevented the tensions between the two of you then." The blonde silently scolded herself for failing to consider her brother; he would do virtually anything for her.

"I told him eventually." Alice could tell Lauren was hiding something; she was having an internal argument with herself.

"Lauren, please tell me what else is going on? Has Joey done something? Is he in trouble? Are you in some sort of trouble?" Although she might look very innocent and naive, Alice was very smart and could protect herself physically in most situations with her self defence training.

Lauren had a battle going on inside her mind over how Joey perceived things between the two of them. Hearing Alice's pleas only created more internal conflict for her; should she tell Alice everything, she was very trustworthy and non-judgemental, or should she wait? She did need to speak to someone because it was driving her crazy.

"Al, I promise we're not in trouble. I just need to sort things out with him; for the family's sake." She knew it wasn't the time to tell Alice everything, not when she needed help to fix things.

Accepting her younger cousin's words for now, Alice spoke, "Ok but if you need to talk about anything, anytime, you know where I am."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Where have you been?" Abi asked her sister, as soon as she walked in.

"Just round Alice's. You staying the night, Jay?" The Branning sister's looked at him; Jay had been given permission by their parents to stay over with the girls but only whilst they were away and 'no funny business' was to take place were Max's exact words.

"Yeah, if that's ok?" Lauren nodded.

"Sure. Actually, if you're staying over with Abs, would you mind if I popped out? I need to go and sort something out." Jay shook his head, keeping his arm around his blonde haired girlfriend.

"Where are you going?"Abi asked, sceptically.

Lauren gave a half smile. "I'm not going to get drunk or even out for a drink in fact. I just need to sort something out with a friend. I promise I won't drink, Abs. Need to be up for work, don't I? Finally sold a car today."

"Really? See we knew you could do it. I'm proud of you." Abi comments struck a chord with Lauren; someone was proud of her for doing something good for once.

"Thanks, Abs. It means a lot." Her younger sister smiled.

"If you need any more tips, just ask." Jay offered; he was glad he had a good relationship with the Branning family despite all his troubles.

"I seemed to do ok today but I'll bare it in mind, thanks. Anyway, I'm gonna go before it gets any later. I'll text you later, Abs. Call me if you have any problems." Lauren checked she had her mobile and keys still in her pockets.

"Ok, have a good night."

Lauren left the house and headed for the train station with her destination clear in her mind.

* * *

**A/N: So did you like that chapter? Little bit more Joey/Lauren for you. Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. I'll update again tomorrow hopefully! **

**Is everyone else looking forward to Eastenders this week? If you've seen the spoilers, you'll understand. I'm hoping for more topless Joey at some point ;)**


	6. More Deals

**Chapter 6: More deals**

Holding the doorbell down with one hand, she knocked loudly on the front door with the other. She was desperate to see him; to tell him that she didn't care about his money. Why was she doing this? She had no idea. Ever since she met Joey Branning her emotions were swinging back and forth; she slept with him for money which made her feel like a slut but also incredible because of the sparks between the two of them. His every touch drove her body crazy but she was driving herself crazy with him taking over her mind, twenty four hours a days, seven days a week. She wanted to be with him; get to know him but at the same time she didn't as she liked being single, independent and most importantly, in control, which she couldn't seem to do around him. She wanted-

"Well this is a surprise." Lauren turned slightly on the doorstep to see a very sweaty Joey, who had obviously been for a run or had at least been working out in some form.

However, she had to swallow as she lost her voice; her eyes clinging to every ridge on his body; his fitted wet t-shirt showing traces of that ripped torso of his, while his shorts showed off his strong, muscular thighs; the very thighs she had stood between earlier on that day in the car lot cabin.

"Are you still with me or am I that irresistible to you, Babe?"

She cut her eyes at him as she came back to reality, her body brushing past his as he opened the front door further and invited her in.

"Hate to be the one to break it to you but you're not that irresistible, 'Babe'." She gave him a fake smile purposely as she passed him.

"Good to know but your eyes are practically striping me naked so I think I understand the message loud and clear." He told her smugly as she rolled her eyes and walked into the house ahead of him; Joey closing the front door and striding after her.

She could feel his eyes lingering on her backside as she moved, "You might want to stop imagining me naked then, too."

"So what brings you here so late? I thought you wanted some space and couldn't get rid of me quick enough." Grabbing a cold bottle of water from the fridge for himself, he took another one out and gently tossed it to the dark long haired girl across the room from him.

"I do need space but I only came because I spoke to Alice earlier." She started, watching him take a gulp of water from his bottle, his interest being piqued at the mention of his sister. "Something she said, hit me. And I can't shake this guilty feeling now."

Placing down the bottle on the marble surface, he leaned on the other side of the counter to where she was sitting on a stool, looking straight at her. "Feel guilty about what?"

She looked up from her fidgeting fingers to him, "Feel guilty about borrowing money from you and possibly making you feel I'm only speaking to you for your money. Because, honestly, I'm not; it was just what brought me to you. Yes, you've helped in such a big way in helping me get my Mum's treatment but if you didn't have anything, I think, no, I know, I would still want you in my life. I couldn't care less about the money or anything materialistic. And to prove how sorry I am, do you think you could take tomorrow off? I want to make it up to you for being such a cow to you over the last few weeks."

Joey took hold of her nervous hands in his own before speaking, "Lauren, you have nothing to feel guilty for. I wanted to help you and I know you would pay me back but truthfully, if you even try to, I won't accept it. I already know you are different, Lauren, but if my money was the only thing that kept you in my life, I wouldn't care, not this time, because I like being around you and want to be with you. Not to sound like I'm bragging, I'm not, but I'm not going to miss twenty grand in the slightest." He lifted her chin again so she was looking at him. "Now, about tomorrow, you're in luck; I have already booked the rest of the week off and intended on coming to bug you each and every day again seeing as we made such a good team earlier on today. I warned you that I wouldn't give up on you."

Smiling as he squeezed her hand, she felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Maybe being friends with him could work out, right?

"Ok, good. I just need to make a quick phone call and then I'll let you know what I'm planning." Giving him a sly look, Joey smirked.

"It had better be something dirty or I'm going to be completely disappointed." She walked out the kitchen and went to close the door when she realised he didn't have a door; she had failed to notice this detail last time she was here. "Why don't you have a door?"

He shrugged. "I like the openness I guess. Plus, they get in the way if your hands are full." He winked.

Lauren blushed as she remembered him carrying her to his bedroom on that now infamous night. Before she embarrassed herself anymore, she walked into his bathroom knowing there was at least a door to that room to give herself some privacy as she dialled the number she knew by heart.

"Hey, Abs, I need a favour. Well a favour from Jay actually."

"What is it?" Abi asked.

"Can he look after the car lot tomorrow for me? I'll pay him obviously." Rather than getting an instant response, Lauren heard Abi talking to Jay in the background.

"Yeah, he's not working tomorrow so he said it's no trouble. Why can't you do it though? Where are you, Lauren?" Abi was very inquisitive Lauren could tell, obviously about what she was up to but she couldn't blame her given her previous form.

"I'm at Joey's. We have had a few issues to sort out and he wants to hang out tomorrow. Get to know about the family although he may regret that." She knew it was a part lie but a few white lies never hurt, do they? Not when it's to protect everyone else who would no doubt be disappointed in the two cousins if they ever found out what they had done.

Abi laughed. "If you're the one telling him about the family, he'll never want anything to do with any of us again."

"I'll try not to be too blunt. Anyway, I'll text you when I leave ok?"

"Yeah, ok, have a good night. Bye!" Hanging up, Lauren stood up off the closed toilet seat lid and looked in the mirror; she hardly looked her best right now. Scarping her hair up, she put it up in a messy bun to tidy herself up a bit. Taking a deep breath, she exited the bathroom.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"So?" Joey asked as she walked back in the kitchen as he finished his bottle of water.

"Tomorrow, I'll pick you up, well meet you here, and then I'm taking you out for the day; you will not pay for a single thing." She told him sternly, giving him the same look she first gave when she walked into his office that fateful day, telling him she was being serious and meant business.

He shook his head. "I'll make you a deal."

"No! No, deals. I'm pretty bad at them remember?" The younger Branning protested knowing she was only just fixing her mess from their first deal.

Joey stepped close to her. "I seem to remember you were pretty good with the last deal and following through on your word." He cocked an eyebrow as he rested his hands on her waist. "All I was going to say was I'll agree to your terms but you have to let me pay for at least one thing. I want to treat you; I like spending money on you. I mean, come on, otherwise what does it do? Just sit in the bank? No thanks; a guy has to have a few pleasures in life with his money. How about I pay for dinner and I'll let you pay for everything else." He paused. "Within reason."

"Fine, you can pay for dinner but nothing else." She warned, his hands brushing against the small bit of skin showing beneath her top.

"Ok, deal." Joey kept his focus on her face, his want for her obvious.

"I should go." She knew she needed to get out of there quickly but she knew the moment his hands fell on her hips, she wouldn't be leaving or at least not without a fight.

His head moved lower to her neck where he started peppering kisses all over. "You shouldn't go now; it's late and not safe."

"Joey-" He moved back up to kiss her lips; she couldn't find the strength in her to deny where this was going.

She pulled away confused when she felt him slip her mobile from her pocket. Seeing the look on her face, he kissed her again while whatever number he called, was dialling. He broke the kiss when the other person answered.

"Hi, Abi, it's Joey. Lauren's gonna stay over here tonight if that's ok with you?" Lauren heard him laugh as he moved away from her but couldn't hear Abi's response. "No, she's not drunk. I just don't think it's safe her travelling alone at this time of night." Lauren had moved closer to him again to hear what was being said but instead, he kissed her causing her to get distracted, as he listened to Abi. "Yep, ok, see you." He slid her phone closed and placed it on the kitchen side next to his own.

"You are gonna get me in trouble if Uncle Jack finds out I keep leaving Abi home alone." Her arms wrapped around his neck, ignoring his still sweaty and sticky body; her traitorous body needed him again and this time, there were no deals involved; just two people with an undeniable chemistry and attraction to each other, despite not knowing a lot about the other yet, and the small fact of matter that they were cousins.

Joey felt Lauren break the kiss as she lifted his t-shirt from his body and take his hand in hers as she led him out the kitchen.

"I was thinking you need a shower because quite frankly, your sticky and smell." He looked at her for a moment, taking her in. Compared to two weeks ago, she looked so much happier and confident about what was happening.

"Well I hope that means you'll be joining me?" She looked at him smugly.

"But I'm clean." She gave him an innocent look which made his smirk. Catching her off guard, Joey threw her over his shoulder. "Joey!"

"You might think you're clean but to me, you are a very dirty girl." He felt her slap his backside in protest to being carried but just grinned and did the same to hers.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

They were both stripped of their clothing within minutes as they climbed into the large shower in Joey's en-suite (which even had a door! Although she now understood about them getting in the way). Lauren felt herself let out a small gasp as the warm water hit her cool body; which had already been brought to a heightened sensitivity. Gripping Joey's back as her own hit the shower wall tiles, she sighed. She hated that being with him felt so right; it was like he completed her. As their bodies fought for dominance, Joey lifted her up and eventually connected their bodies as one; Lauren's legs wrapping around his waist as he held her up against the wall, she felt all her rational thoughts escape. Now was not the time for thinking rationally.

"Joey..." She moaned, growing ever closer to the edge as the intensity between her legs grew. Their pace was a lot quicker than last time as she felt him pounding into her; it wasn't slow and gentle like last time but more hurried as they both wanted to remind themselves of what they had been missing while apart for the last few weeks. Lauren closed her eyes as she let her body feel everything willingly this time. The few guys she had been with previously didn't even come close to the pleasure and emotion she felt when she was with Joey.

"That's it, babe. Keep going." After a few more frenzied minutes, Lauren's grip on Joey's back tightened as her fingers dug into his back when her body went limp as her orgasm hit, triggering Joey to cum.

They stayed still for a short while before Joey carefully helped her down onto her weak legs.

"I'm falling for you, Lauren." He whispered, pushing her wet hair off her face and behind her ear as the water continued to run down their bodies.

Keeping her arms locked around his neck, Lauren kissed him before leaning her tired head again his bare chest.

Joey knew her actions were her way of responding; he completely understood that she was confused still right now and she couldn't say it back but she wasn't denying there was something special between them which gave him hope.

They finished washing each other before getting out. Joey gave her a clean pair of his boxers and an old shirt to put on for bed; although neither stayed on very long as they got lost in each other once again.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Hope you liked this. Leave me a review with your thoughts. Thank you! :)**

**Who else loved tonight's episode? Poor Joey and Lauren! :p Oh Dot couldn't you have just let us have a few more minutes? **

**Anyway, I wrote a one shot based on the spoilers so go check it out if you haven't already!**


	7. A Perfect Day

**Chapter 7: A Perfect Day**

Lauren woke up the next morning to the feeling of someone kissing her. She smiled into the kiss as she came round, wishing she could wake up every day to the feeling of his lips on hers. Opening her eyes, she noted he was already up and dressed; a small part of her a bit disappointed not to see that body of his again this morning.

"I brought you breakfast." Sitting up, she kept the quilt over her body to protect her modesty, despite being back in Joey's clothes. She wasn't exactly overly confident about her body in front of Joey yet.

"Thanks." She accepted the tray from him, taking a sip of the orange juice before starting on the toast.

"Your phone rang earlier." Lauren noted he hesitated but waited for him to continue. "It was your Dad."

Her attention was immediately grabbed. "Did you answer it?" He nodded. "Is my Mum ok?" Lauren asked feeling nervous; she knew something was up as her daily phone calls from one of her parents had stopped a few days ago with her Nan just ringing and making her talk to Oscar to avoid having to talk.

"Well after the awkward explanation of who I was and why I was answering your phone, he said your Mum has to stay in hospital as she had some reaction to a pain relief drug. He's not sure yet but they think they may have to stay a few more weeks. He also said he wants you and Abi to possibly consider flying over; give your Mum a morale boost." Joey noticed Lauren seemed to tense up slightly, her eyes going blank from showing any emotion. "Lauren? Are you ok? Did I do something wrong?"

Looking at him, she shook her head as tears filled her eyes. Joey moved the tray onto the bedside table before moving next to her and pulling her into a hug. "I'm sorry." He heard her mumble against his chest, where her head was buried.

"Hey, you have nothing to be sorry for." He kissed the top of her head and ran his fingers through her hair, comfortingly.

Holding her close, Joey seemed to shock himself with his actions. He wanted to comfort her; protect her from whatever was hurting her and show her the affection she deserved. He'd never felt that for anyone other than his Mum and Alice. He never cared normally about how any other women or girls felt; he never saw them twice so why would he have needed to care? But the young woman in his arms was changing him without realising it and it actually scared him slightly.

"You want to talk about it?" Joey asked, as she calmed down.

"Not really. But thanks."

Joey kissed the top of her head again. "I'll be here whenever you need me."

Lauren nodded trying to push her thoughts of her sick Mum out of her head; she was in the best place getting the care she needed now. As much as she did actually miss her parents, she knew she couldn't go out there; it would be too much to handle again and the last thing she wanted to do was cause any more distress. She knew Abi would want to go once her exams were done and she wouldn't stop her but she couldn't, she wouldn't, change her mind.

"I'm going to need to swing by home before we head off." Lauren said, speaking up and breaking the silence that had overcome them.

"Well you best get dressed then so we can head out." Joey knew she didn't want to talk about this now, so allowed her to change the topic.

"Can you do me a favour?" He was caught off guard at her question.

"Anything." Joey answered looking at her; he really would do anything for her.

"Can you call Abi to see if Dad's phoned her? If not, let her know what's going on because she'll kill me if we don't tell her soon." Joey nodded, standing up from his king size bed, happy that she was using him to help; even if it wasn't a lot.

"I'll leave you to get dressed and go call her. I'm just through there if you need me." He pointed behind him.

"Thanks." Joey gave her one last look before closing the door.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Are you serious?"Joey asked, as they arrived at their destination. He had driven them after insisting he wanted to, despite Lauren trying to talk him into catching a train so she could pay; Lauren, however, had refused to give him their final destination so instead she just gave him direction en route. They had come just arrived in Southend on Sea.

"Yep. We're going to do fun stuff. I'm determined to make you relax and enjoy just being young."He saw the excitement on her face and didn't want to disappoint her, regardless of his own hesitation.

But maybe this was what he needed; he could not remember the last time he hand time off work to just relax and remember what being young was all about. He had been working virtually none stop in the city, building the business up from scratch; something he was obviously very proud of succeeding in but he had sacrificed so much of his personal life and happiness for it.

"Come on." Joey climbed out his car as she broke his train of thoughts, going round to open Lauren's door. "Thanks."

"So where do you want to go?" Lauren took his hand in her own, entwining their fingers together; it was the first time she had felt comfortable enough to do it in public and for some reason, it came about naturally rather than being thought about.

Rather than answering him, she just pulled him along; today was going to be just all about them actually getting to know each other.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Later than afternoon, they found themselves sitting on the beach having just finished eating a cone of chips, which Lauren allowed him to pay for (she wasn't doing well in paying for him as he was too quick half the time for her), relaxing in each other's company as they enjoyed the winter sun. They'd spent the day walking, shopping and going in various arcades whilst getting to know more about each other.

"So how come you brought me here?" Joey asked, looking at the girl he was quickly falling for.

Lauren gazed ahead at the freezing cold sea. "My Mum and Dad used to bring us here when we were little for day trips or the odd weekend. It was back when everything was good and happy for all of us. Before I grew into a nightmare of a teenager; before all the affairs; before Mum's Cancer.

"You're not coping with it, are you?" Joey knew it was risky pushing her but they had opened up so much more to each other today that he had to ask.

The brown haired girl shook her. "I feel the only thing that helps me forget it all is alcohol." Through the day, Lauren had already opened up to him about her drinking. "I don't want to see her so sick; she's been the strong one forever. We've had our ups and downs as a family but I do love her. The thought that I could lose her, kills me." Her tears were freely flowing again. She knew she didn't have to be strong in front of Joey anymore.

"Hey, it's ok." Joey wrapped his arms around her, grateful she was opening up to him. "I promise we will get your Mum the best care she needs; no matter the cost." Lauren went to protest but he cut her off. "No, family helps family and if I can do just a small bit to help, I want to. I hate seeing you hurt." Brushing away her tears with the pad of his thumb, he placed a tender kiss on her forehead. "Now, about your drinking," Lauren groaned, making him smile; she had known all day he wanted to say something about it. "I'm going to help you. Every time you feel like drinking, I want you to call me instead. Day or night. Maybe having an alternative habit will help you stop the bad habit of turning to alcohol; from the sound of it ,you hit the bottle as a way of bottling things up inside because you don't know where else to turn or how else to release things." His fingers gently caressed her cheek as their gaze remained on each other.

"Why would you doing that for me?"

His eyes were firmly fixed on her eyes as he spoke, "I already told you, I'm falling for you, Lauren. You are way too special to me, for me to just let you get hurt again; not when I can help it."

She smiled and leaned up to kiss him briefly before leaning her head on his shoulder. "Will you tell me something else about yourself?"

"Hmm..." Joey thought carefully about what he could say. "Ok, well obviously you know I get wrapped up with the business so I don't have a lot of time for other stuff. I do like to run or workout; get rid of work frustration usually. I'd do anything for Alice because she's my little sister and same goes for my Mum, although we're not that close anymore. I've never had a proper relationship; yes I know huge shock. Sure, I've been with women but unfortunately I have, had, this motto of never being with the same girl more than once. But that all changed the day I met you. I thought you were going to be just like all the others, despite you being the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on. I couldn't forget you; you well and truly got under my skin that day. I just can't even look at anyone else now because they're not you. You are the only one I need and want now." Joey scoffed a little to himself. "You're even turning me soppy; I'm supposed to be a bad boy, with a bad boy image and with a reputation to protect. Never once have I admitted anything like that; I'm not an emotional person. Must be a Branning thing."

Smiling, she couldn't help the overwhelming rush of emotions she felt towards him; each and every moment she spent with him made him more irresistible. "I like this side of you; no egotistical image; just you." Joey sighed knowing he liked being able to be just him with her too. "You haven't mentioned anything about your Dad?"

"That's because there is nothing to say. He abused my Mum and always hated me but loved Alice. It's why when Alice called to say he'd died of a heart attack, I didn't care; I felt nothing. The only person I cared about was Alice. To me, I had no Dad." Lauren nodded in understanding; Derek Branning had been a manipulative piece of work and everyone in the square, family or not, knew it. "Mum and Alice reckon it's why I've struggled to connect with girls emotionally. Although now, I'm beginning to think it never happened with anyone else because I was just waiting for the right girl."

"I'm sorry your Dad sucked at being a father; it was his loss." Lauren shifted herself closer so she was now sat between his legs and leaning back against his check; his arms wrapped securely around her. She never pictured herself being like this; she wasn't one for public affection as such but sitting there in his arms, for a short while anyway, her life felt perfect; complete even. If she could, she would spend the rest of her life in this moment feeling this exact feeling of contented bliss.

If only they didn't have to get back to reality soon.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Joey pulled up outside number five Albert Square that night. On their way back home, he'd had a phone call saying he was needed in work tomorrow as a big client he had been chasing for months finally wanted to meet with him. As he needed to be in work at seven the next morning and Lauren back at work at the Car Lot, she insisted on going home because both knew they wouldn't get much sleep otherwise. Plus, why risk spoiling what had been an almost perfect day for both of them.

"I'll call you tomorrow." Joey told her just before she climbed out the car.

"I'll hold you to that." She leaned over and gave him one final kiss for today, hoping being dark the odd straggler around the square wouldn't see. Climbing out of his expensive sports car, she paused before closing the door. "Oh and, Joey, for the record, I'm falling for you too." She slammed the door shut and headed up to the steps to the house with a smile; Joey too being left with a slightly goofy expression on his face at her admission.

Yep, today had been perfect.

* * *

**A/N: So did you like that chapter? Little bit more light relief for you all. Just don't get used to it because I have more drama coming up very soon for these two. Let me know your thoughts as always! Thanks! :)**

**Have a new one shot up as well based on tonight's episode called 'Ooh, I say'.**

**So tonight's episode - Joey and Lauren did actually get it on at Dot's then? Wow. Loved the reaction of everyone finding out but wish we could of had more Joey/Lauren moments again. **


	8. No more Weakness

**Chapter 8: No more Weakness**

It had been over a week since Lauren last saw Joey. It wasn't that she needed to see him every day but the most contact he had had with her was a thirty second phone call last Friday saying he wouldn't be coming to Walford this weekend; he was so busy at work that he'd be working all weekend. He had then just hung up as someone called for him in the background, not even giving her the chance to say anything. After a week of hoping maybe he would return her phone calls or come over, the previous night, Friday, she had finally given up. She'd gone over to his but he wasn't in and then the office was all shut so she was confused. She understood he was busy but to not even call or text didn't make sense. She'd had enough. And with the help of their Uncle Jack, she made a decision. Lauren Branning would not be taken for a ride anymore.

"Abs, if you are not down here in five minutes we'll leave without you! I'm not missing that flight!" Lauren shouted up the stairs to her younger sister.

Yes, Lauren had made the decision to visit her Mum after how tired and sad their Dad sounded on the phone a few days previous. Plus, with all the mixed up emotions she felt towards Joey and his lack of communication after finally opening up to him, she had started hitting the bottle again. But this time, it was getting worse; there wasn't really a time during the day now that she wasn't drunk. It was why their Uncle Jack had stepped in and paid for Lauren and Abi to go visit their parents after said she wanted to go. Also, he knew she was only eighteen but to drink in specific states in was twenty one so he hoped it might at least make it more difficult to get a hold of the alcohol so readily; despite knowing an alcoholic would always find a way around the little details.

"Lauren, it's four am. We won't miss the flight." Abi knew her sister wasn't normally a morning person so it confused her at how eager she was to get out. Unless she was still drunk from the previous night; which was a very strong possibility.

"Have you got everything? Passports? Your dollars?" The two nodded at their uncle who was practically a second Dad to them. "Well let's hit the road then. Next stop, Heathrow."

Jack carried Abi's suitcase to the car having already done so with Lauren's. Lauren spotted Jay at the bottom of the steps and nudged her sister to go as she locked up the house.

"You have two minutes with her and then we have to leave." Lauren warned as she passed the couple.

"You got it. And don't worry about the car lot; I can't see myself destroying it in a week." Jay shot back at his girlfriend's sister.

"You better not. Thanks again, Jay." Lauren saw him give her a final nod before she climbed into the front passenger seat and closed the door to give the young couple some privacy.

Jack glanced over at his niece concerned, "You know I'm here if you need me. If you're in trouble or otherwise."

"I know, Uncle Jack. I just hope being away from this place for a few days might help but I'm not so sure it will." Her fingers zipped up her coat as she sunk into the chair.

"Well, like I say, anytime, I'm here." Jack leaned over the gearstick and hand break to give her a half hug. It did actually help a little bit to know there was still somebody she could trust, who would also follow through on their word.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The Branning siblings were sat on the airplane waiting to depart; neither had said much since they left their house, mainly through tiredness.

"Lauren, what's wrong? You keep saying you're ok but you don't look it." Abi asked, noticing the silent tears on her sister's face. She'd never seen Lauren cry before; or at least where she had been old enough to remember, if she had.

Wiping her cheeks, the elder sibling forced a smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just been thinking about Mum."

"She's going to be ok, Lauren." The blonde reassured her sister, although she couldn't be certain.

Lauren nodded as she turned away slightly and thought of the real reason behind her tears. Sliding her phone open, she hovered over his number, contemplating ringing it once more, before holding down the delete button and erasing the number for good. She didn't need him in her life anymore. Switching her phone off, she slid it closed and pushed it back into her jeans pocket. Joey Branning would no longer control her; he would not be her weakness.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Remind me why we had to get such an early flight?" Abi moaned, as they stood waiting for their suitcases.

"Why don't you go call Jay and I'll grab our cases?" Lauren suggested, too tired to listen to Abi's moans when she felt the same. And hung-over still.

Abi walked off leaving Lauren alone finally. After a seven hour flight, she needed some space. It had been hell because Joey Bloody Branning would not disappear from her head. Thankfully, Lauren could get alcohol on board the flight and had drank until she eventually passed out, which didn't take much more with her exhaustion from not going to bed and still being half drunk. The problem she now faced was it was now wearing off, leaving her with a hangover. Spotting their cases, she struggled pulling them both off and stumbled back.

"Whoa, Lauren, don't fall." Abi caught her stumbling sister. "I couldn't get through to Jay but Dad said Nan and Oscar are meeting us here."

Lauren nodded. "Come on, let's get out of here."

The siblings walked towards the exit of the terminal building, feeling the cool air hit them as they neared the exit.

"Lauren! Abi!" The two were bombarded by a small body.

"Hey, Oscar. Look at you; you've grown so much since we last saw you." Abi hugged their younger brother back first.

"Did you miss me, Lauren?" Despite her foul mood, Lauren couldn't help but give a little smile at her brother's toothy grin.

Picking him up, she let Abi pull her suitcase as they walked over to their Nan. "Of course I did, buddy. The house has been too quiet without you running around." She ruffled his hair with her freshly manicured hands. "Hi, Nan."

"Somebody enjoyed the flight over." Cora Cross commented to her eldest granddaughter after getting a whiff of her breath.

Lauren rolled her eyes. "Like you can talk. How's Mum?"

"She's doing ok; she's out of hospital now. She will be happy to see you two; we haven't told her you're coming. Thought she could use a nice surprise for once." The two sisters nodded.

The family of four got into an awaiting taxi, Oscar doing all the talking as he filled his older sister's in on everything he had been up to.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Opening the front door to the house the family were renting, the two Branning girls followed their brother into the house while Cora paid the taxi driver.

"Mummy, close your eyes." Oscar shouted as he ran though the house.

"Oscar, what are you doing?" The two heard Tanya ask her son suspiciously.

He just giggled excitedly. "I've got a surprise for you!"

"Is it a good surprise?" Lauren looked through the door slightly and glimpsed her father. He looked relieved to see her.

"Yep." He was loud with his response and ready to burst with the news. "Ok, keep your eyes closed." The four year old instructed, before running back to pull his sisters into the room now. "Ok, you can open them now. Surprise!"

Tanya gasped as she looked at her daughter's in shock. Raising her hand to mouth, she found herself flabbergasted and speechless. "I..."

Both Lauren and Abi felt taken aback at how sick their Mum looked; she was pale, dark eyed and she had definitely lost weight. Abi was the first to move as she rushed over and hugged her.

"I've missed you so much, Mum."

As Abi hugged Tanya, Max walked behind Lauren and placed a comforting arm around his daughter, hugging her back to him and kissing the top of her head. "I'm glad you changed you mind about coming. Thank you."

"No problem. Mum needed us and I needed a break." Lauren answered as she relaxed in her father's hold.

"Was Abi ok with missing a week of Sixth form?" Max asked, knowing how studious his youngest daughter was.

Lauren shrugged. "After her first mini freak out at missing time, I think so. She seemed more upset at the prospect of leaving Jay behind again after."

Max smiled. He nudged Lauren forward and released his grip on her as they saw Tanya watching the father - daughter moment. Lauren moved to hug her Mum, understanding her Dad's nudge.

"I love you." She heard Tanya whisper.

"I love you too, Mum. How are you feeling?" Lauren pulled back and took in her Mum's fragile appearance.

Tanya smiled a pained smile that she couldn't hide. "Oh, you know, getting on with things. I'm glad to have all my babies here though."

The three siblings all hugged around Tanya knowing that right now, they were all where they needed to be.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"You know I won't forget what you did for your Mum." Lauren turned to see her Dad standing behind her.

"I'd do it all again to get her the treatment she needs." Moving over on the porch swing, she sighed.

Max sat down next to her as they looked out over the snow covered drive; both wrapped up in their coats. "I know you don't want to tell me who you got the money from but I promise I'll help you get the money back."

Lauren shook her head. "Don't worry about it; I'm taking care of it. I've got about five grand saved up so I'll figure a way to get the rest. You need to focus on Mum."

"I'm worried about you. I know what people who loan money are like and I don't want you getting harassed, hurt or worse still." Max wrapped his arm around his daughter, feeling the need to pull her close.

"Dad, trust me; he doesn't even want the money back. But I'm still gonna pay him back." She explained, the freezing cold temperatures causing her to shiver a bit.

"Wait, he doesn't want twenty grand back? There's a catch to that, isn't there?" Her father was beyond confused as he processed what she said; who would give away twenty grand for nothing?

The young girl shook her head. "No, no catch. He says he just wants to help."

"Who is this guy? Is he sane?" Looking at his eldest daughter, Max knew there was more to it like he predicted but she was hesitating.

"Dad, if I tell you, promise you won't go mad?"

"I promise. Lauren, you know you can tell me anything." Concern latched in his voice as he spoke.

"I kind of broke your word. I borrowed the money from family." Lauren watched the confusion cross his face.

"What family do we have that could spare twenty grand straight away and not want it back?" His mind was racing as he considered everyone.

"There was one person who we never knew personally; Uncle Derek's son, Joey." It suddenly hit Max.

"I wondered why he answered your phone recently and who he was at first. I knew Alice was close to him but wondered how come you were suddenly staying over at his place when you hardly knew him." Max recalled, thinking back to Joey's phone conversation with himself when he'd called Lauren a couple of weeks ago.

_**Flashback**_

_Max's P.O.V_

"_Hello?"I pulled the phone away from my ear as the person answered, checking I had called the right number; I knew it was late and feeling ten years older after everything but I didn't think I'd lost it that much yet. _

"_Who's this?"I asked, my mind going into overdrive. Who was this male answering my daughter's phone? Please don't tell me she is back to drinking and the one night stand hook ups that she didn't know I knew about. I'd personally kill her if she was for being so stupid and risking her life like that._

"_This is Joey, Joey Branning." My eyes widened in shock; Derek's son? Why was Lauren with him? She didn't know him and Alice had made it clear Joey wanted nothing to do with the family. _

"_Joey, this is Max; Lauren's Dad and your Uncle. What's my daughter doing with you? Why do you have her phone?" I introduced myself, even though I knew this was my nephew; he was a stranger to me as I'd never seen him let alone spoken to him before. Heck, before last year when Alice arrived, I didn't even really know about him. _

"_Hi, Uncle Max. Nice to speak to you; I've heard a lot about you from Alice and Lauren. Lauren stayed over at mine last night; she needed someone to talk to but it was late when she went to leave so I didn't think it was safe to let her make her own way home at that time of night so I let her crash here. She's still fast asleep so I didn't want to wake her. I'm sorry to hear about Auntie Tanya." Who was this kid? He sounded alright but I still didn't understand why Lauren was with him when she hardly knew him other than what Alice said. The only thing that reassured me was that Alice wouldn't let Lauren near him if she didn't trust him. "I think Lauren's finding it tough." _

_His words caught my attention. Lauren was confiding in him? She never opened up to anyone. Maybe Joey wasn't going to be a bad addition to our lives if he could get Lauren to talk. Maybe being her cousin she trusted him more than her friends. Lauren needed people to look out for her. _

"_Joey, could you do me a favour? I know I don't really know you all that well but Lauren obviously trusts you. I need you to keep an eye on her; make sure she doesn't do anything stupid." Jack had already told me Lauren had seemed withdrawn the last few weeks and she was drinking again. _

"_I promise I'll do everything I can to protect her." His words were strong which I found a bit strange but maybe that was how Joey was. Alice always said he would do anything to protect her and her Mum. "Did you want me to wake her?"_

"_No, leave her. You can pass on a message though..." Something still didn't sit right with me but I had to trust Lauren, there wasn't a lot I could do from the other side of the world. Besides, I'd ring Abi in a minute and find out if she can share any further information on Joey and Lauren; I was trusting Lauren hadn't left her home alone and Jay was at least with her too. Although that was another worry..._

_End Max P.O.V._

_**End Flashback**_

Lauren closed her eyes as she remembered that day. Willing herself to stop, she pushed her tears back as the cold burned her face. "Yeah, I found him out when Mum got sick. I knew Alice said he was loaded and Dad, we were desperate. He said he won't accept the money back as Mum's family and he wants to help in any way possible, even if it's just financially."

Max was proud of his daughter for taking action to help Tanya despite his previous warnings against borrowing from family. "Next time you speak to him, tell him I owe him a drink and he is more than welcome at our house anytime."

The dark haired girl knew that wasn't going to happen but she wasn't going to go into that whole mess. "Sure." She yawned, the day's travelling caught up with her; Abi had already given into the jet lag and gone to bed. "I think I better go get some sleep. This jet lag is a killer."

Smiling at his daughter, Max kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, babe. One thing though, I want you to know how proud I am of you for doing everything you've done and in how you are handling all this."

Lauren nodded and walked away quickly into the rented house as the guilt set in. Her Dad wouldn't be saying that if he knew how much she had been drinking. She wasn't really handling things at all.

* * *

**A/N: I warned you not to get used to the cute stuff. Next chapter will focus on Joey. I'd love to hear your thoughts. Thanks again for all the reviews on the whole story so far! :)**


	9. Operation's a go!

**Chapter 9: Operations a go!**

After getting Lauren's answer machine once again, Joey let out a frustrated groan. He had been trying for the last three days to contact her after things at work finally calmed down and he wrapped up the company's biggest deal yet. He missed Lauren, hearing her voice, seeing that face of hers, feeling her body against his, but he just hadn't had the chance to stop. He couldn't afford to get distracted from anything by anyone and that included Lauren who would have been his biggest distraction; he had been virtually having conversations with various people around the world, twenty four hours a day, seven days a week. If he didn't do it, there was no one else as qualified as him to secure this deal, seeing as he knew his business inside out. His business had to come first for the short term; surely she would understand that.

Deciding he wasn't getting anywhere with phone calls, he stood up from his desk and grabbed his jacket, frustrated.

"Amanda, I'm going to be out of the office the rest of the day, so if anyone needs me, just take a message and I'll sort it tomorrow. I don't want any interruptions." Joey instructed his secretary before walking out.

If Lauren was ignoring his calls, she couldn't ignore him in person.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Joey's P.O.V.

As I drove, determined to speak to her today, and finally figure out what was going on, I couldn't help but let my mind wonder. What had I done to upset Lauren? As far as I could remember, we hadn't had an argument. Yeah, we hadn't had as much contact as I'd liked but she wasn't the clingy type of girl who needed to see and speak to someone every single day, unless I had seriously misread her? She made it obvious she liked her independence and freedom. And besides, the few times I had gone to ring her, it was the middle of the night so I knew she wouldn't have appreciated those phone calls.

I tried to think of anything else that might explain why she was avoiding me. Had she changed her mind about us after admitting she was falling for me too? Did she think things were moving too quick for us? Maybe she was just wrapped up with another Lauren drama and that was why she wasn't picking up? Surely she couldn't have gotten herself into any more trouble; Alice would have told me if she had and I know for certain I hadn't had any calls from Alice in the last week as she knew how busy things were for me.

The only thing I knew for certain was Lauren Branning was driving me crazy and there was nothing I could do to stop it.

End Joey's P.O.V.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pulling up outside her house, he headed for the car lot knowing she should have been working.

Confusion, however, hit him as he saw Jay when he entered the cabin. Where was the girl he was so desperate to get in contact with?

"Jay, where's Lauren? I've been trying to contact her for days." The skinnier lad looked up at his girlfriend's cousin.

"Didn't she tell you?" Joey shook his head; what didn't he know. "They left on Saturday. Jack paid for Lauren and Abi to go see Tanya. We needed to get her away from this place and Jack thought her parents might be able to help."

Joey didn't understand. "Get her away? Why? What from?"

"She's been drinking again but a lot more excessively. Some days she was barely functioning with how much alcohol she'd consumed. It's been killing Abi to see Lauren hit rock bottom again." Jay explained.

Joey felt sick. He had promised her to be there to help her, yet at the first hurdle, he had failed her. He had seen all the missed phone calls from her over the week but thought nothing of it.

"Is anyone getting her help?" He asked, thinking that by now someone must be stepping in and doing something.

"They tried last time, a few months ago now, when it was bad but she quit rehab after just a day. I don't even think it was a full twenty four hours." The ginger haired lad explained, recalling his girlfriend's sister's behaviour. "They couldn't force her to stay."

"If you speak to Abi, can you ask her to get Lauren to call me?" Joey needed to speak to her; he knew it.

"Sure, no problem. Can't guarantee she will be successful though; when Lauren doesn't want to talk to someone or has cut them out of her life, she's pretty tricky to budge I've noticed." Joey nodded in understanding.

"Thanks. I'll see you around." Joey stopped before he left, "One more quick question, do you know when they are back?"

"They get back late Saturday night or early Sunday morning. They were only going for a week. Jack's picking them up from the airport, I know that much." Nodding again he opened the door.

"Cheers, Jay."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"You are an absolute idiot, Joey!" Alice scolded her older brother, as he finished talking. "What were you thinking?"

"I wasn't really thinking, was I? I didn't expect her to turn up that night either . But it's different between us now, Al." Alice gave him a knowing look, knowing how many times her brother had claimed it was going to be different.

"Joey, she's our cousin!"

Joey had told Alice everything about himself and Lauren from the deal to now. Alice, unbeknownst to him, obviously already knew from Lauren about her borrowing the money, just not the extra bit of their deal, but decided to keep quiet about already knowing. Plus she knew Lauren had never really given her the full story. He needed to let it out to someone as he was being driven insane without her in his life; that much was obvious.

"I know, Al. But Lauren's different; she cares about me but she couldn't care less about the money. I've already tried to tell her I don't want the money back. Everything just seems such a mess. The one person I want is gone." Joey fell back in the chair, his face crestfallen.

"Joey," Alice said softly, making him look at her; he needed to hear the truth because he wasn't used to the small things that make a relationship and she knew no one else would tell him straight, "You abandoned her for over a week after promising to be there; I'm not surprised she doesn't want to talk to you. A girl expects someone to keep their promises; Lauren's had a lifetime of broken promises. She probably feels like you led her on for your own games."

His hands ran over his stressed face. "What do I do to fix this then, Alice? I don't have a clue where to start; she isn't the type of person who just let's people into her life or forgives them when they hurt her. I'll do anything though; I just know I can't lose her."

Alice breathed as she took in her brother's features. He actually looked like, for the first time in his life, he was hurting emotionally; what had their cousin done to change Joey so much? Not that it was a bad thing. "You have feelings for her, don't you?"

"I'm falling, no, I HAVE, fallen in love with her." He admitted, unashamedly.

Alice's eyes widened in shock; Joey was in love? "You love her?" Her voice couldn't hide her shock.

Joey nodded. "Yeah, I do. I told you she's special, Al. I know people say she's not perfect, and she herself will say that, but to me, she is perfect. I want to be with her."

The blonde girl had never heard her brother speak so honestly about anything let alone share his feelings. Maybe Lauren was good for her brother. She couldn't stop them being together and if in just a few weeks their cousin had already had this much of a positive impact, maybe in the long term her brother could finally have the chance to experience some happiness. And that's all she had ever wanted for him.

"Right then, we need to figure out what you can do to win her back. Oh and, Joey, I'm not talking about splashing the cash on something extravagant." Alice warned as she tried to come up with a plan.

And once she had a plan, there would be no stopping her; Alice Branning was not one to back down when she had a goal in mind. Operation get Joey and Lauren back together was a go.

* * *

**A/N: Ok so I know it's short but I thought it was important to get Joey's view. The next chapter is fairly short too but they are needed to fill and move the story along. **

**I loved the Alice/Joey talk in the cafe; I'm so glad they actually did Alice's reaction and it was realistic to her character so far. It's the one thing they didn't disappoint on. Just wish we had more Joey/Lauren moments tonight.**

**By the way, new one shot up called 'Sinning' if you haven't seen it already. **

**Anyway, leave me a review or if you want to just comment on tonight's episode, feel free. Thanks for all the previous ones! :)**


	10. Hangovers, Hospitals and Dates

**Chapter 10: Hangovers, Hospitals and Dates **

Lauren was sat in the hospital with her Mum on her own, keeping her company as she received her treatment. However, today, it was the last place she felt like being as she nursed a major hangover herself. Yep, she had managed to somehow gatecrash a local house party after meeting a group of college guys in a local diner. The sound of others retching around her made her want to gag herself; she definitely felt as fragile as everyone around her but the big difference was her fragile state was self inflicted and theirs not.

_Flashback_

"_Lauren, where do you think you're going?" Abi asked as Lauren grabbed her jacket. It was early evening but already dark out being winter. _

"_I just need some space. Don't worry; I saw some cafe, or diner or whatever, a few minutes away from here. Just need to get out of here before I go crazy." She explained; the whole day she had spent helping her Nan look after Oscar while Abi and her Dad took care of her Mum, who had spent the whole previous night and day throwing up. But it wasn't just throwing up; she was now bringing up blood which made Lauren gag even more. She knew she shouldn't be so selfish but she couldn't help it. She knew she didn't want to be here anymore; not because she didn't want to support her Mum but because seeing her Mum the way she was made her feel angry after everything their whole family had been through over the years and she couldn't be as strong as her Mum needed her to be. _

_Abi looked at her sister disappointedly. "Don't you think you should be here? Dad needs us." _

"_Abs, they've coped for long enough without us and it's just a few hours." Lauren hadn't wanted to come in the first place; the only thing that had really pushed her into coming was because of everything that was happening back home with Joey. She needed to get away from him; somewhere where there was no chance of bumping into him or him finding her. "I'll see you later." _

_Abi shook her head; her sister was a walking time bomb it seemed these days. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_So you're from London, right?" Zac, a twenty one year old local university student asked, as she sat in the diner nursing a black coffee. _

"_Yep. Good old London. You ever been?" There were a few other friends of his around but Lauren knew she wasn't interested in a single one of them. _

"_No, we want to though. Heard you British chicks are a good laugh." Lauren thought about it before replying. _

"_Yeah, I guess we Brits are a good laugh sometimes."_

"_Hey, look, we're heading over to a friend's party if you wanna join us; it's meant to be the place where it's all going off tonight." A brown haired guy opposite asked, although she couldn't remember his name. _

"_Will there be booze?" They nodded. "Then lead the way." _

_Lauren, for some reason in that moment, couldn't help but think back on Joey's words to her that day on the beach, about using him instead of alcohol, but when she'd tried, he didn't pick up. Feeling angry and hurt about the situation, Lauren pushed him out of her head; she was going to have drink and show him that she didn't need his pity. If she wanted to get drunk, she'd get drunk. And if she wanted to hook up with a guy, she could; she was single and Joey wasn't going to control her anymore. She needed to forget everything in her fucked up life so there would be no taking it easy tonight. _

_End flashback_

Thankfully, she hadn't hooked up with anyone because she was far too wasted before anything could happen; Zac had insisted on bringing her home, concerned something might happen to her if he didn't. He was a good guy and this morning when she'd woken up, she'd been grateful that nothing had happened to her because most of the night was a blur once she started drinking.

"Lauren, can you pass my water please?" Lauren leaned over and grabbed the bottle of water off the side, unscrewing the lid before handing it to her Mum. "Thanks, Darling."

Lauren gave her Mum a nod before falling back into the chair. Abi had insisted on taking their Dad out for the day to give him a break, so Lauren was taking his place instead alongside her Mum in the hospital that day.

"Ah, Mrs Branning, how are you feeling today? Any better today?" Lauren looked up at the young, tanned, male registrar in front of her Mum.

Closing her eyes as her head started pounding, she listened to her Mum talk. "Hi, Jake. What have I told you, it's Tanya, not Mrs Branning. Yeah, I'm not feeling quite as bad; not been sick yet so far today, so that's always a good thing."

The young doctor turned his attention to Lauren in the chair and smiled seeing her sitting with her eyes closed before turning back to Tanya. "Definitely. You've got another three weeks of treatment left, haven't you?"

"Just over two now." Tanya corrected. It might have seemed strange but she was quite literally counting down the days and hours until it was all over and she could go home.

Lauren couldn't believe how quick the time had gone since her Mum had come here. "Oh yeah. Time's flying by, isn't it? Your husband not here today?"

Tanya shook her head. "No, he's having a day off. Instead I've got my eldest here, Lauren."

Tanya nudged her daughter, noting her closed eyes and slumbered position. She knew Lauren was hung-over but she was also aware it was pointless having another go at her right now because neither of them was in the mood for a full blown argument; which would be inevitable when it came to Lauren, her behaviour and drinking. It wasn't like saying anything would change things either.

"Mrs Branning, Tanya, you don't look old enough to have a daughter of this age." Tanya blushed at the compliment, well that or the treatment which was known to cause hot flushes.

Lauren rolled her eyes. "Do you normally flirt with all your patients? Surely that's not ethical."

"Lauren!" Tanya scolded, hearing her daughter's remarks. "I'm so sorry, you'll have to excuse her."

"Don't worry, I've had a lot worse. And to answer your question, Lauren, no I don't. Only those with beautiful daughters."

Lauren scoffed. Was this guy for real? "Oh so you're a paedo, are you? That's sick."

Lauren's P.O.V.

"No I'm not a 'paedo'. I'm just awful at chatting to such pretty girls and asking them out so I thought I tried and go through Mum instead." He wasn't cocky as he said it but more, polite? Basically the complete opposite of Joey.

Mum spoke up, having obviously got to know the young doctor in front of us over the past few weeks. "She'd love to. She needs a good man in her life. A positive influence."

Oh that wasn't subtle at all. What because as a Mum she's been such good influence on me over the years and the relationships I've witnessed have been the best examples; all the lying, cheating, divorces.

"What? No thanks; I've already got one." I winced as the words slipped from my mouth before I could stop; why had I done that? I wanted nothing more to do with Joey, right? "Or I did have, at least." I corrected myself seeing the baffled look on Mum's face.

"What guy?"

"You don't know him. I met him just before you left. Besides, I ended it just before I came out here." The young doctor, Jake as Mum called him, looked slightly uncomfortable. Maybe a date would help me move on, right? I wanted to forget Joey and maybe another date would help me to stop thinking back to my last date with Joey. "Ok, fine, I'll go but only as a very casual friend type date."

Wait, aren't I agreeing to a date with a practical stranger? But isn't that what I did when I made the deal and met up with Joey for dinner that night and slept with him?

"Really?" He sounded genuinely surprised. Poor guy looked like he might even have a heart attack; guessing he doesn't do well with girls, despite his looks. He cleared his threat nervously. "Ok, well how about I call you later with the details?" I nodded; I guess he was good looking enough but nowhere near the same league as Joey. His arms and legs were skinny unlike Joey's bulging biceps and rock hard muscular thighs.

Wait, I had to stop doing this! I couldn't keep comparing everyone I met to Joey. He wasn't Mr Perfect after all. He'd given me money in return for sex. He was cocky. He was flashy. He was a flirt. Had a bad reputation with women. He was too wrapped up in his work for a personal life. He broke promises. He liked to be in control. But he was a delicate lover when needed. He was caring. He was passionate. He was protective. He loved me. But he's my cousin!

Well if he wasn't my Mr Perfect, why was it I felt like I was suddenly burning up at just the thought of his... well his everything?

"I don't have my phone. Give Mum your details and I'll call you. I'll be back in a minute, Mum." Standing up, I walked out of the room quickly; if I didn't get some air soon, I was gonna pass out.

This was stupid. He still had control over me and he wasn't even doing anything. Urgh! I hate him! Hate him! Hate him!

I love him!

* * *

**A/N: Aren't I nice leaving you all there? I'll post more tomorrow! Sorry for the delay in getting this up tonight; had to work late. Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter! :)**


	11. I Love You

**Chapter 11: I Love You**

"I can't believe you're leaving already." It was late on a cold, wintery Saturday morning as the two Branning sisters prepared to leave. "I wish you both didn't have to go."

"I know, Mum. I wish we could stay too but you were the one who told me I couldn't postpone Sixth Form for more than a week. Gotta make you proud." Lauren was leaning against the taxi as she watched the exchange between her Mum and sister.

"Hey, Loz?"

"Yeah, Bud?" Lauren turned her attention to her younger brother in her arms.

"Will you make sure Monkey boy isn't sad?" Lauren smiled, holding back a laugh; her brother was quite mature for a four year old but he still had his child like qualities.

"How about I give him a big hug from you?" Oscar nodded, wrapping his small arms tightly around her neck. "Can you do me a favour as well?" He nodded again. "Can you look after Mum and Dad for me? Keep giving them lots of hugs."

"Yeah but I'm a boy so I don't give lots and lots of hugs like Abi and girls!" Oh she had to laugh. He was so innocent; if only life stayed that simple and the amount of hugs was all she had to worry about.

"I'm a girl though too like Abi."

"Yeah... but you're a cool girl." She grinned; he was the only one that could make her genuinely smile.

"Thanks, bud. Ok, well if not lots of hugs, think you can manage a couple a day?" She compromised as he considered it.

"I think that's ok."

Kissing his cheek, him squirming as she did, she gave her young brother a comforting smile knowing he didn't fully understand just how sick their Mum was. "I love you, bud. I'll see you very soon when you get home, ok?"

"I love you too, Loz." He hugged her once more before she let him down so he could run off to the swing bench before she switched places with Abi to hug her parents.

"Please look after yourself, Lauren." Tanya told her as Lauren hugged her.

"Mum, we'll be fine. I'm still in one piece, aren't I?" Tanya held her eldest daughter's face between her hands; she looked so sad and exhausted but she knew she couldn't do anything. She wished more than anything Lauren could be happy; it had been a long time since she saw a genuine smile on her face and a sparkle in her eyes.

"I'm sorry for being pushy the other day." Lauren shook her head.

"I'm sorry for calling you a cow." Lauren, when it came to it, couldn't bring herself to call Jake, the young registrar doctor from the other day, because her conscience got the better of her; it felt like she would be cheating on Joey and betraying his trust, even though he didn't deserve it nor did she fully understand what was going on between the two of them now. In her frustration at herself for letting Joey get the better of her, she'd thrown her phone across her bed in anger but her aim was so bad it missed the bed and smashed off the wall, so now she had no way of even trying to contact him.

"Lauren, you're gonna miss your flight." Max said, disturbing her thoughts.

She nodded and hugged her Mum and Dad one last time before climbing into the waiting taxi with Abi.

They were finally heading home and she knew, once back, she needed to get Joey out of her life for good. It was the only way she could move on with her life.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Uncle Jack?" Alice called, knocking on the door frame of his office at the boxing club.

Jack looked up hearing his niece. "Alice, come in. Are you alright?"

The mousey blonde smiled at her Uncle. He and her Uncle Max had become like Dads to her, Jack more so, after her own died of a heart attack. "Yeah, I was just wondering if you had heard from Lauren and Abi?"

"Max rang me to say they had got to the airport. The flight is due to leave any minute now so I'll be picking them up in the middle of the night. You're more than welcome to come with me, although it'll be a late night." Jack offered, as she processed what he said.

His niece shook his head, the wheels in her brain started going into overdrive. "That's ok. Hey, I have a better idea; how about to save you have such a late night, I'll get Joey to pick them up. He's closer and he won't mind. In fact, I insist. He's younger and used to late nights so it won't be such a toll on his body."

Jack laughed. "Are you calling me old?"

Alice nodded. Maybe operation get Joey and Lauren back together wasn't going to be a complete failure like she thought. "Yeah I am. Don't want anything to happen to you now, do I? I can't lose you too."

Standing up, the youngest Branning brother went towards his niece and pulled her into a hug. "I'm not going anywhere just yet. Got a lot of fight left in me." He rubbed her back as she hugged him back, trying to keep the sly smirk off her face. "So, we should probably ring that brother of yours then, hey?"

Alice pulled back and grinned. Dialling Joey's number, she indicated to her Uncle Jack she was going to go.

"Joey, it's me. What you doing tonight because I hope you're not busy; I have something planned for you..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Exiting the terminal after collecting their bags, the two very tired teens looked around for their Uncle Jack. He was due to pick them up and he was never normally late, not when it came to his nieces.

"Can you see him?" Abi asked, as they scanned the fairly quiet airport.

"No. Have you checked your phone to see if he's called you? Dad said he'd tell him I broke my phone so he wouldn't call me." Lauren stepped to the side with their cases while Abi pulled her phone from her jeans pocket.

"No messages. I'll try calling him." Abi scrolled through her contacts. Lauren continued scanning the crowd and terminal for their Uncle when she felt like the wind was knocked out of her; her eyes meeting his.

"Abs, I have a feeling Uncle Jack's not coming." Her voice showed no emotion.

Abi turned to her sister, confused. "Lauren, what are you..." She stopped, noticing their cousin behind her sister. "Joey, what are you doing here?"

"Thought you girls needed a lift and to save Uncle Jack the journey. Not like I have anything better to be doing." Lauren was speechless, forcing herself to listen as he spoke. She had no idea how she was going to survive this.

"Oh, ok, thanks." Abi smiled. "I'm gonna go call Dad and Jay."

Joey nodded while Lauren still stood in shock; the blonde walking slowly ahead as she rolled her suitcase and spoke into her phone."You've been avoiding me."

The dark haired girl cut her brown eyes at him. "Me? You were the one who was ignoring me so don't even think about blaming me." Her tone was sharp and cold.

Going to grab her suitcases, Joey pushed her hands away and grabbed her case for her. "Ok, so you're right, I'm sorry I pushed you away and got so wrapped up in work. This is all new to me; relationships that is. I now know it was wrong and I promise if you forgive me, I'll never do it ever again. I'll make sure I always find time for you, every single day, even when things get a bit hectic at work. I won't push you out."

"You think one apology is all it'll take?" He nudged her arm.

"It's a start, right?" Lauren rolled her eyes. "Come on, I've missed you."

"Yeah well, maybe I ain't missed you." She wasn't going to let him off that easy; she knew she needed time to decide what to do. A few hours earlier she had been planning on pushing him out of her life altogether, but now, now she felt confused all over again. Plus, she wanted to test him. "Maybe, I had a better offer while I was away."

Seeing his head shoot to her, she instantly saw the thunderous look in his eyes, his face showing the jealousy that shot through him. "What?"

Knowing she could affect him like that, gave her a little bit of confidence back about her self control, knowing he was affected by her just as much as she by him. "Hey, Abi, wait up!"

Joey followed Lauren to the exit before guiding them to his car.

"How many cars do you own?" Abi asked, as they stopped in front of a Black Range Rover. She'd only seen his sports car before.

"Just the two. Here, I'll grab your bag, Abi, you two can climb in." Abi smiled at her cousin while Lauren remained silent; Abi pushed her sister towards the front passenger seat when she failed to move. Abi didn't fully understand why Lauren was behaving the way she was but then again, what Lauren did, didn't always make sense and if she decided she didn't want to be friends with someone, she would push them away.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pulling up in Albert Square, Joey looked in his rear view mirror to see Abi still fast asleep; the poor teen was exhausted. Lauren went to get out the car instantly, but Joey grabbed her arm to stop her. She looked up at him but didn't get a chance to speak as his hand went to her neck, pulling her close, as he kissed her. She knew the moment his lips were on his, she wanted him again. They both knew it was risky with Abi asleep behind them but the thrill only encouraged them, adrenaline coursing through them as the fireworks exploded inside them.

"No guy is even allowed to look twice at you, because I'll kill them if they do." Joey whispered, having broken the kiss, his voice so serious that Lauren knew he wasn't joking.

"It's a good job I knocked him back then, isn't it?" She looked at him playfully before climbing out the car.

Joey shook his head; she'd teased him about another guy on purpose to test him and he'd fallen straight into her trap. "Oh she's good." He mumbled to himself.

"Abi, wake up, we're home." Lauren gently poked her sister's arm, having opened the back door, while Joey got their bags out.

"I'm so tired." Abi mumbled as Lauren guided her up the steps, a little worried she might fall back with tiredness. After Lauren opened the door, Abi turned, "Thanks for the lift, Joey."

He nodded. "No problems, Abs. Go get some sleep."

"Night."

"Night, Ab." Lauren watched her sister up the stairs, feeling Joey move ever closer to her behind.

Waiting to hear her sister close their bedroom door, she turned to face the strong male behind her, who was definitely intruding her personal space. She knew what he was interested in, the tension building between them. But she wasn't done with him yet after everything.

"Thanks for picking us up but you can go now." Turning unexpectedly, catching him off guard, she pushed him back out the front door with her hand on his chest.

Joey gave her an 'are you being serious?' look. "Lauren..."

"I told you, it's gonna take more than one apology and some forced kiss to convince me to trust you again, let alone want you again."

He smirked. "You keep telling yourself you don't want me. Tell me you don't feel anything for me and I'll go. I'll leave. Just look me in the eye and tell me you have no feelings for me." Joey tried again, Lauren looking up at him.

"I-I don't- " She didn't get chance to finish, Lauren finding herself pinned to the wall; Joey's lips crashing onto hers, zealously. As soon as Joey dropped his hands that had been gripping her arms above her head, and slid them down to her waist, Lauren gripped onto his shirt collar, pulling him closer and into a deeper kiss. Lauren knew it was wrong but she couldn't deny the chemistry between them. Seconds later, she finally regained control and pushed him off her again, her lips red and swollen from the force of their kiss. "No, not gonna happen, Joey."

He looked at her unbelievingly; how could she stop? He wanted her; she was a cruel, cruel woman. "Fine but just remember, I do love a challenge. I'm telling you now, I'm gonna win back your trust. You'll see."

"Bye, Joey." She closed the door knowing for once it felt good to have the upper hand and be in control despite how much her body opposed. She just hoped she could continue to resist Joey's advances while she figured out everything in her own head because he was becoming even more irresistible.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The following morning, Lauren got up having not slept brilliantly, one person in particular playing on her mind after that second kiss. Thankfully, it was Sunday so she didn't have to be at the car lot and she knew Abi was spending the day with Jay which left Lauren home alone. Not having anything really to do, she went to find Whitney and Lucy to ask them for a drink in the Vic; it felt like forever since she had seen them. She apologised for just turning up unannounced but explained her current phone situation.

"What do you two want to drink?" Lauren asked as they stood at the bar.

"I'll just have an orange juice; I'm working later." Lucy was the first to speak.

"I'll have the same." Lauren rolled her eyes hearing Whitney's response.

"You two are boring. I'll have a vodka and coke, please." Lauren saw Roxy hesitate. "What?"

"I'm sorry, Lauren. I've been asked not to serve you alcohol anymore." Roxy explained, looking at her slightly sympathetically.

Lauren looked at Lucy and Whitney in shock; they shrugged in response, genuinely unaware of the situation. "By who?" She asked, returning her focus to Roxy.

"Your cousin, Joey. He's told everyone who serves alcohol locally not to serve you."

"Joey?" Roxy nodded. "Right. I'll be back later, girls."

"Lauren, where are you going?" Lucy shouted after her best friend, Lauren already half out the door.

"To find Joey!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

She banged on his door loudly and kept her other finger on his doorbell, waiting for a response.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming." The second the door was open, Lauren pushed her way into the house. "Jeez, Lauren, come on in, why don't you?"Joey closed the door and turned to her, confused by her unexpected visit.

"What do you think you're doing?" He was taken aback by the anger in her voice.

"Is that a trick question?" He crossed his arms, causing his muscles to flex under his grey t-shirt.

"Who do you think you are telling people not to serve me alcohol?" He let a small 'oh' out as he realised what she was on about and where her anger was coming from.

"Lauren, I'm not going to be like everyone else and take your word that you'll stop. You're an alcoholic. You can't stop yourself; it's not your fault you have an addiction. I know I broke my initial promise to help you but I'm not going to sit back and watch you hurt yourself, even possibly kill yourself. Someone had to intervene and if it had to be me, then so be it. I won't regret doing something but I will regret not doing something. I heard all about your drinking before you left. You need help, Lauren." Joey told her honestly.

With every word he spoke, she felt angry. Angry and ashamed as the words pierced through her. "You had no right to interfere in my life, Joey. If I want to drink, I'll drink. You won't stop me." She pushed past him to leave.

"I love you, Lauren, but I'm not going to stand by and watch you throw your life away." He watched as she stopped.

"What did you just say?" Her eyes were wide with surprise, turning to face him. It was only as he heard her question that he realised what he had said.

Moving closer to her, his right hand went to her cheek as he pushed a few strands of hair behind her left ear, "I love you, Lauren. But I can't be with you unless you get help. I'll support you every step but your friends, family, people who love you, aren't enough alone to make you stop." Her hand went to his on her cheek, the warmth sending sensations throughout her. "I know a place if you'll let me help you."

Tears escaped her eyes. "I can't, Joey. Not now. I love you too but I can't change me. I'm sorry."

Pulling away, she opened the door and ran; ran away to seek comfort from the thing that was causing her all her problems.

* * *

**A/N: So I'm thinking you all hate me even more now? I was originally going to split this chapter but it would have been too short for two individual chapters so I merged it into one. So think of it as 2 chapters you've got today. Thanks for the reviews. Keep them coming because I love hearing your thoughts. I'll update tomorrow! ****Thanks ****:****)**


	12. Rock Bottom

**Chapter 12: Rock Bottom**

Lauren hadn't seen Joey since that day. Alice had told her that Joey didn't want to see her anymore either, although his sister reckoned he didn't mean it. Lauren hadn't tried to contact him either because she wouldn't change who she was for him. She didn't see herself as an alcoholic; sure she liked a drink but she was no different to most others her age, right? Yet every night she still drank until she passed out; trying to do the one thing she could to help her forget all the heartache again. She needed Joey but he couldn't accept her the way she was; he didn't trust her to be strong enough and make her own reasonable decisions.

Her parents had finally returned home, her Mum seeming a bit stronger as each day passed. They still had a long road ahead but it was nice to see even a slight improvement.

"Lauren?"

"Yeah, Dad?" Lauren watched her bedroom door open.

"You ok, babe? You seem a bit, I don't know, upset?" Max asked concerned, sitting down on her bed.

Her eyes filled with tears. "Am I a failure, Dad? Wasting my life away?"

"Hey, come here." Max pulled her into a hug. "Of course not. Why would you think that?"

"Just been doing a lot of thinking lately. I just feel like my life has no purpose anymore." She admitted; everyone else had something going for them but no matter how hard she tried, nothing seemed to ever work out for her.

"Lauren, your purpose is to keep being you. You're incredible. If it wasn't for you, I'd of never known about your Mum's cancer; you looked after her, you were strong. When she needed treatment, you went out and got the money to make it happen; you set yourself a goal and you made it happen. Your Mum and I are proud of you, especially after everything with the drinking. You now just need to figure out what you want to do with your life; college or whatever." The chocolate eyed girl closed her eyes as more fresh tears fell; her guilt getting to her. She had been lying and hiding how much she was drinking again so she wasn't judged. "Hey, why don't you go wash your face then come on down. We're having all the family over and I could do with a hand setting up, ok?" Lauren nodded. "Good girl. I love you, babe."

"I love you too, Dad."

Wait, the whole family?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Joey, come on, you have to come over. Uncle Max wants to finally meet you." Alice begged. Her brother was being his usual stubborn self. She knew he was avoiding Lauren, but this was the first time for both of them to be included in a family event. "Please, Joey."

"I already told you I'm not going, Alice." He refused to move from his position on her sofa.

He was visiting her for the weekend but hadn't left the house since he had arrived; mainly for fear of bumping into Lauren. Alice knew her brother wasn't coping well with trying to comprehend his feelings; it was the first time he had ever really fallen in love and not being able to express his emotions seemed to build his frustration levels instead. He had been throwing himself into work or if he wasn't at work, he was usually down the gym. Alice wanted to help but she knew it wasn't she who could help her brother anymore.

"Look, we're supposed to go in twenty minutes, so hurry up, go get a shower and get dressed." She turned the TV off and threw a cushion at him. "After all Tanya has gone through, and is still going through, the least you could do is respect her invite to lunch; show them you're better than Dad. They are our family, Joey."

Joey groaned at his sister's use of emotional blackmail, which up until Lauren came into his life, he'd never been affected by; the only emotion he had truly known before was the hatred he held for their father, something Alice gave up trying to change. Standing up, he ran an exasperated hand over his face knowing Alice was right. He knew how sick Tanya was; it was her sickness that had brought Lauren into his life in the first place.

"Fine, but once lunch is done, I'm outta there."

Alice grinned, victoriously. "Absolutely."

"I won't be long." Alice waited for him to disappear upstairs and to hear the shower switch on, before closing the living room door; pulling out her phone, she hit call on the highlighted number.

"Abi, it's me. Operation younger siblings to the rescue, is a go."She whispered into her phone. Yes she and her cousin, Abi, who had been filled in on the cousin loving going on, had decided to stage a younger sibling intervention knowing how miserable and depressed Joey and Lauren were without each other.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Abi, get the door, would you?"Max shouted, as he poured drinks for Jack, Sharron, Bianca and Carol.

"Dad, where do you want these?" Lauren asked, walking into the living/dining room with various items balanced in her arms.

"Just put them there, please." Lauren nodded.

"Uncle Max, it's good to have you back." Lauren looked up hearing Alice's voice.

However, Lauren instantly felt her stomach drop when she saw him walk in behind his sister. He was here! What was he doing here!

"How's it going, Alice?" Max hugged his niece before turning to the young male behind her. "You must be the famous Joey I've heard so much about?"

"Yeah, nice to meet you." Joey offered his hand to Max, ignoring the girl to the side of him. He felt his inside's flip being so close to her again.

"Good to meet you, too. Can see you're a chip off the old Branning block with those looks, ey, Jack?" Jack raised his glass hearing his brother's remarks to their nephew.

Joey laughed. "Hopefully that's all I got from Derek."

"Uncle Max, where's Auntie Tanya?" Alice asked, interrupting.

"She'll be down soon." His niece nodded and smiled. "Lauren, could I speak to you and Joey a moment please?"

"Dad, I need to-"

"Lauren." Max gave her a warning look making her sigh; she turned on and walked back into the kitchen, ahead of the two Branning men.

Closing the door, Max turned to see Lauren leaning by the washing machine, next to the back door, while Joey stood by the cooker, the two obviously avoiding looking at or being near each other; the tension in the room obvious. Something that confused him knowing they had seemed to strike up a close bond in the last few weeks.

"What did you want, Dad?" Lauren's agitation was getting to her and her father knew it from her tone.

"I wanted to say Thank You in person, Joey. Lauren told me you loaned her the money for Tanya's treatment. I want you to know you're welcome in this house, anytime. We'll pay you back as soon as we can." Max looked at his nephew with gratitude.

Joey shook his head no. "I already told Lauren I don't want it back. Think of it as a gift. I wanted to help; being family and all. Plus, think of it as well as my Thanks for looking after Alice when Derek was around and after he died. I know she said the family helped her a lot."

"You sure?" Max asked, Lauren remaining silent. He knew normally he would insist on paying the money back but with how hard things were at the minute, it could take a while and Lauren didn't need the pressure of the debt overhanging her.

"Absolutely."

Not being able to stand there any longer, Lauren pushed past her Dad and walked out the kitchen.

"Everything alright between you two?" Max asked, hearing Lauren slam her bedroom door shut, moments later.

"Yeah, just had a bit of a disagreement. You know what girls are like; take things to heart, don't they?" Joey had to fight the urge to follow her.

"Good luck then with that. Lauren tends to hold grudges."

"So I've been told." Joey followed Max back into the other room, although, his thoughts were with the girl upstairs.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"So, how's business going, Joey?" Jack asked; they were all sat around the table eating.

"Yeah good, thanks. Been busy recently but can't complain in this economy, can I?" Joey had tried his best to seem interested when people spoke but he couldn't help noticing there was something off with Lauren. His attention hardly left her since she reappeared after storming off earlier.

"Isn't this nice, having the family together? We should do this more often." Carol commented, her brothers also vocally agreeing.

"Yeah, cause we're the picture perfect family, ain't we?"

Max closed his eyes hearing his daughter's snide comment. "Lauren..."

"Lauren, why don't we get some air?" Whitney suggested, standing up and grabbing her friend's arm.

"No. You know what; I'm done playing happy families. We've got nothing to be happy about; why should we celebrate out fucked up lives?!"

"Lauren!" Tanya scolded her daughter for her use of language in front of the youngsters present.

"Lauren, let's go." Whitney forced her friend out the room before she said anything else. "What's wrong with you? Getting drunk in the middle of the day and ruining things for your family!"

"Well, it seems to be the only thing I can do right. I'm outta here." Lauren grabbed her jacket and stammered out the door. Whitney let her go knowing Lauren needed time to sober up, alone.

"Abi, has she been like this the whole time we were away?" Tanya questioned, as Whitney walked back in the room.

Abi sighed knowing there was no point in lying. "On and off. Some weeks were worse than others. But she seemed to stop when you got back, you've seen her and she hasn't been drinking in front of us at least."

"Or maybe she's just been clever at hiding it again." Max commented, recalling Lauren's previous actions. "Tan, where are you going?"

Joey sat watching the drama unfold. He'd seen this coming really; despite the short time he'd known her, he knew this would happen but he couldn't understand why the others around him hadn't tried harder, to stop her, before it got to this point.

"Her draw is full of these." Tanya emerged back from upstairs, holding up several empty glass bottles that once held various alcoholic liquids.

Not being able to take it anymore, the pain of knowing she was hurting herself partly due to him, Joey stood up and walked out, confusing everyone.

"Joey!" Alice called after him, the door slamming shut behind him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lauren was in the park, throwing up into a bin. It was late and was freezing cold out but she couldn't go back home; she was too ashamed. She knew she'd finally hit rock bottom.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Joey lay in bed unable to sleep. He'd driven around for a while after he left trying to let out some frustrations. Lauren needed help and nobody was forcing her. He'd tried but couldn't get though to her; maybe if her close friends or immediate family tried harder again, maybe she might listen. Truthfully, he knew he was fooling himself with his thoughts; she was past wanting help from them.

He glanced at his clock, which flashed two forty five am. He needed to get some sleep; he had a meeting at nine in the morning.

Rolling over, he closed his eyes when his doorbell went; who was that at this time?

Grabbing a t-shirt and throwing it on over his jogging bottoms, he headed towards the heavy front as the bell rang again.

Opening the door, he sighed at his visitor.

"I think I need your help."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

**A/N: So not long left for the story. I'll be sad to see this go to be honest. Only three chapters left. Anyway, thanks for the reviews! Love to hear your thoughts on what might happen now. I'll update tomorrow! :)**


	13. Seeking Help

**Chapter 13 Seeking Help**

"I think I need your help." Her voice was weak, her hair in a scrunched up mess and her make-up smeared; but he didn't care about any of that, she needed him.

"Come here." She walked into his warm embrace and broke down. "Shh, it's ok. I've got you."

Joey leaned forward, keeping her in his arms, and pushed his front door closed, before lifting her into his arms and carrying her freezing and shaking body to his living room. Sitting down, he kept her in his arms, on his lap, but grabbed a blanket to wrap around her.

They stayed in that position for close to an hour before either spoke again.

"I'm sorry." Lauren finally said, her hands playing with the edge of his t-shirt.

"I know you are." Joey placed a tender kiss on the top of her head. He wasn't angry with her; more relieved she was safe with him and ready to accept his help.

"I want to get help, Joey. I need help. I finally see all the hurt I've caused my family, my friends...you." She was refusing to look him in the eye, too ashamed by her actions.

Tilting her head up, he brushed her hair behind her ear, the pads of his thumbs moving to wipe away the mascara stains on her face. "I'll be here supporting you every step."

"Thank you." She gave him a small smile but for the first time, he knew it was a hundred per cent genuine.

"I know this private rehab centre where you can get the best care. I'll call them in the morning." Lauren nodded and Joey knew she was serious about getting over this, this time, because nobody was forcing her into this; she was the one who had decided she was ready for help. He knew that was the first step for anyone to start on the road to recovery. "How about I go run you a shower, get you cleaned up and calmed down?" She seemed timid, like a little girl who had lost her way. She nodded, knowing she was weak, with both physical and mental exhaustion. Joey picked her up and carried her to the bathroom.

"I should call my parents." Lauren quietly spoke as Joey placed her down on the closed toilet seat in the familiar bathroom of his en-suite.

Kneeling in front of her, he squeezed her hands in comfort. "I'll go call them in a minute. Do you think you can manage?"

She was weak but she didn't want to make him uncomfortable. "Yeah."

"Ok, I'm gonna go grab you some clothes then I'll leave you to it."

She nodded as Joey left the room, only to return seconds later as he'd said. "I'll just be out here in my room if you need me, ok?"

"Joey?" He turned back to face her. "I really do appreciate your help."

"I wouldn't want to be doing anything else." He gave her one last smile before closing the door and going to call her parents, despite the time.

Just before he dialled, he glanced at the clock, which flashed four thirty am. He knew he wouldn't be going to work; someone else would have to do the meeting with the new client because for the first time in his life, he had somewhere else he needed to be rather than work; someone else needed him, now more than ever.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lauren walked out the bathroom to see Joey lying on his bed. The moment she appeared, he jumped up and walked over to her.

"Feel better?" He asked, rubbing his hands up and down her bare arms; her body covered by one of his t-shirts.

"Yeah, I do, thanks. Did you speak to my parents?" She turned the bathroom lights off behind her.

"Yeah, I did. They're gonna come round but not until around lunchtime; give us chance to get some sleep. They said to say they are glad you're safe and that they love you." Joey told her, repeating their words. He had informed them on everything that had happened in the last couple of hours and Lauren's acceptance of his help.

"They don't hate me?" He hated seeing her so vulnerable; the complete opposite of the girl he first met.

"No, they don't. We just all want you to be safe and happy." Watching as she tried to suppress a yawn, he looked at the girl he loved. "Come on, you need some rest." He pulled her towards his bed.

"Joey, I'm not up for..." He knew what she was trying to say.

"I know; I wasn't planning on anything. If you would prefer, I can stay in the spare room."

Her head shook vigorously. "No. I need you here with me."

He moved to the other side of the bed after she climbed in. "I'll do whatever you want; I just want you to be comfy." He pulled his dirtied t-shirt off and climbed in next to her.

Lauren immediately snuggled into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her, trying to give her as much comfort as possible.

She soon fell asleep with Joey following not long after.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The couple woke up later that morning around ten am. For Joey, it was the latest he had slept in, in a long while. He had slept through the time he had his meeting so could only hope that his secretary had seen the email he'd sent her while Lauren was in the shower, stating he would be off for a few days after a personal emergency and not to contact him unless they had an emergency. After they had eaten, Joey went to call the private residential rehab centre he wanted Lauren to go to; it had been recommended by a former colleague of his that had a friend who'd been an alcoholic but has been sober for five years since he started on his recovery thanks to this specific clinic.

"We've got to be there for three. Your parents are bringing you some things over." Lauren looked up as Joey entered the room before sitting next to her; she curled into his body instantly.

"Did they say how long I'd have to stay there?"Her voice revealed how scared she was at the prospect of having to stay in rehab and having to face up to her actions.

"No, but it won't be forever. You just have to let them help you, alright?" Joey had been scared she might have changed her mind when she woke up, relief going through him when she hadn't; it made things easier to arrange when she was willing to comply.

"I promise I'll try." The long dark haired girl lifted her head from his chest. "Joey, what does this mean for us?"

They had both refused to ask the question that had been playing on their minds.

"Nothing's changed; I love you but right now, we can't be together. You need to focus on you. I can't be a distraction to you. If things were different..."

"But they aren't. It's ok. I guess you're right; I should probably put some focus on me to recover. I need you to know though that I do love you and everything we had, everything we did, I don't regret it. None of it. You'll always be special to me." She told him sincerely, needing him to know.

"Not even that deal?" His question lightened the atmosphere in the room a fraction.

"Not even that deal." She leaned up and hugged him, burying her head into his neck and shoulder. "As much as I hate to admit it, I didn't hate that night."

He smirked. "Oh trust me, I figured that out on the night." She blushed.

"Will you do me one thing?" Joey looked at her, seeing how serious she was being again, and nodded. "Don't wait for me. If you get the chance to move on and be happy, take it. You're an amazing guy, Joey Branning."

"I promise." Although he promised to make her happy, he knew it wasn't important because he already knew there was no one else in this world but Lauren for him. And he'd wait forever for her, if he had to.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Are you ready?" Max asked his daughter, bringing the car slowly to a stop.

Max, Tanya and Joey were all going to be with Lauren while she explored the facilities and checked in.

"Yeah, I'm ready."

Joey held the door open for her while Max grabbed her bags. After exploring the facilities and checking in, Lauren was shown to the room she would be staying in. It wasn't white and cold like she expected, more like a bed and breakfast style room, giving it a slight homey feel.

"So I guess this is it for a while?" Lauren started. As part of her recovery, she wouldn't initially be allowed visitors or communication with anyone other than her parents, if she really needed, as they were seen as a distraction; even with parents they tried to discourage for a short period while they tried to get to the root cause of a patient's problems. Parent's often tended to be a common issue which is why they discouraged contact.

"Yeah, I guess it is. Remember, we love you and you call us anytime you can and want to." Tanya hugged her daughter tight. She felt so guilty about her impact on Lauren's dependency on alcohol but knew this was the best place for her daughter now.

"I know and I will. You look after yourself too, Mum and get lots of rest. I love you."

Max waited for Lauren to finish speaking to Tanya before he moved closer and wrapped her in his arms; wishing he could've protected his little girl from all the harm in the world. He could have, if he too hadn't of been such a poor father, giving her his attention, rather than too everyone else with all the cheating etc; he too feeling guilty on reflection of how Lauren behaved.

"You look after yourself, Lauren. I'm proud of you for doing this; getting your life in order." Lauren accepted his hug, which only lasted a minute but it was enough to know she had his support. "I love you, babe."

After exchanging goodbyes with their daughter, Max and Tanya left Lauren alone with Joey, knowing they needed some privacy.

"So..." The tired looking man in front of her had his hands in his brown jacket pockets, not knowing how to do this.

"Yeah... Joey, Thank You. For everything." Stepping closer, he lifted his hand to her check and out of habit and a sign of his love, pushed her hair behind her ear.

"I'll be thinking about you, everyday; hoping you're managing whatever it is you need to do." He lifted his hands, breaking contact with her skin, moving to the back of his neck and removing a thin gold chain he was given as a baby by his Mother. "Here, whenever you're struggling being away from home or missing someone, know you have me with you." She lifted her hair to allow him to place the warm chain on her neck.

"I love you." Turning after she dropped her hair back to cascade down her back, she moved up onto her tip-toes and kissed him before pulling back a few moments later.

"I love you too." Joey placed another kiss on her forehead before leaving.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Holding back his emotions at having to leave her, he found Max and Tanya waiting in the car for him.

"You ok, Joey?" Tanya asked, turning to look at the young man who had obviously become very close with her daughter. She knew he was good for Lauren.

"I will be. It's just tough leaving her there." He told them, playing down how much it was really killing him.

"You love my daughter, don't you?" Max's question caught him off guard. How did he know? "It's ok, Joe. I saw how you two were yesterday and the fact she turned to you, only confirmed to me she has feelings for you too; she trusts you. The agony on your face tells me you are just as heartbroken as she is."

"Are you not mad?" Joey asked, suddenly feeling like an awkward teen again rather than the twenty five year old man he was supposed to be.

"How could we be mad? You're willing to sacrifice your happiness to help her get better. Not many guys would do that. Just don't hurt her." Max warned.

"I'll never do anything to hurt her."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter! Hope you liked the chapter! Next chapter will be up tomorrow! :)**

**On a side note, did you read David's interview in The Sun? No more topless scenes; guess can understand his girlfriend's uncomfortableness and respect the guy for wanting to be taken seriously than just his looks. But still such a shame for us viewers :(**


	14. Welcome Home

**Chapter 14: Welcome Home**

In the end, it had ended up being four months in total Lauren had to stay in rehab. As she went through and discussed certain things that had occurred in her eighteen years of life, she discovered other previous issues that had had a huge impact on her without necessarily realising so, which in the end all accumulated and resulted in her drinking for comfort and control. She felt that through recognising all these things, she had had a breakthrough.

Today though, she was finally being discharged; although, for a short while anyway, she would still have to have weekly counselling sessions to stop her falling back into old habits once home and reintegrated into the community.

"Abi, hurry up. They'll be back any minute."

"Mum, calm down. It's just Lauren, not the Queen." Abi shook her head amused, walking down the stairs.

The whole house had been cleaned up side down, inside out, in anticipation of Lauren's return. Her parents were throwing a welcome home/late birthday party for Lauren, (it had been her birthday two weeks ago) with just their immediate family and close friends. However, despite it being a surprise party, Abi had told Lauren when she called so she didn't end up feeling overwhelmed by all the fuss; she was scared the smallest thing could push her back over the edge and back to the booze regardless of how far she had come. Lauren had decided not to have any visitors during her stint in rehab as she was scared she wasn't strong enough while there, and then to have to deal with them; a few phone calls had been the most contact they had had in four months.

"I need to check the cake's not getting warm." Tanya hurried to the kitchen, leaving Abi to roll her eyes..

"Is Mummy ok?" Oscar asked, appearing in the hallway from the living room with Jay.

Abi nodded, taking his small hand in her own and leading them back into the room where their guests were. "Yeah, she's just excited Lauren's coming home."

"I'm convinced your Mum is on something; she hasn't stopped smiling or doing stuff. She's like a crazy stepford wife or something. That or on speed." Jay whispered to his girlfriend, as Abi giggled.

"They're back!" Sharron shouted as everyone gathered around; Tanya closing the door behind her as she exited the room so she could greet her daughter first in privacy.

"Lauren! Oh, I've missed you so, so, much."

Lauren hadn't even made it through the front door as her Mum hugged her. "Hi, Mum. Urgh, let go, I can't breathe."

"Sorry." Tanya squirmed.

"Where are Abi and Oscar?" Lauren asked, noting her absent siblings in the unusually quiet house, particularly when she knew what her Mum was planning from Abi.

"In there. Why don't you go on in? They want to see their big sister."

Lauren was genuinely surprised by all the people in the room as she entered, despite her sister's warning, which she had been very grateful for.

"SURPRISE!" She allowed her eyes to roam around the room to note who was actually there as she gave a hint of a smile; she wasn't a naturally smiley person who showed much emotion to many people.

"Wow. You guys have been busy. Who did you think was coming, the Queen?" Abi turned to her Mum with a smug look on her face at her sister's choice of words. Tanya shook her head at her daughters.

"How are you feeling, Lauren?" Jack asked his niece, as silence fell around the room.

"I'm fine." She looked at everyone's hesitation. "You know, just because I've been gone for a couple of weeks, I'm still the same old Lauren, people. Just one who can now remember things."

Hearing his sister's words, Oscar ran over and hugged her. Picking him up in her arms, struggling slightly with the growing boy, she gave him a kiss only for him to push her off when she lingered too long. "Lauren!" He squealed.

"Nope, still the same. Just wanted to check." Lauren was grateful to have her brother treating her normally because so far everyone else wasn't. It was as though people thought they would say one thing and she would fall off the wagon again. "I think I'm just going to take my things upstairs. I'll be back in a few minutes, please excuse me."

Leaving the room, she closed the door and took a deep breath; being home was harder than she thought. Grabbing her bags, she headed up to her old room that she shared with Abi; scarily it looked as though nothing of hers had been touched, some kind of shrine with how in place all her stuff was. However, her instinct was to check her draws where relief hit her to see all the previously empty bottles had gone. It wasn't she wanted a drink, no, more she needed to know the temptation was gone. Dropping her bags by the desk, she sat on her bed; it felt really weird to be home. She really wished everyone downstairs wasn't there so she could have some time to readjust to being home; the warnings she had received about being back in old places and stirring up emotions turning out to be true. But she knew she couldn't ignore everyone forever.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Lauren?" Oscar and Denny came bounding upstairs a short while later, knocking on her door before entering the room. "Mummy said to ask if you are ok?"

"I'm fine, bud."

"You should come down. Everyone's still got your birthday presents to give to you; you can't not open your birthday presents." He paused for a minute as he and Denny exchanged a look. "And Mummy won't do the cake until you come down."

Lauren rolled her eyes; cake, seriously? She was nineteen. "So basically, you only want me so Mum will give you cake?" Oscar smiled a guilty smile. "I'll be down in a minute, ok?"

"Ok!" The two boys hurried out of the room.

Lauren sighed. Everyone kept saying 'everyone' was there. But they weren't all there. He wasn't there. During her stay, the one thing Lauren had clearly been able to work out was that her love for Joey wasn't just a faze to cover up feelings for something else; she loved him but was willing to accept things, without breaking down and going off track with her recovery, if he had moved on with someone else like she told him to.

She saw her book falling out of her handbag but quickly pushed it back in so nobody saw it. It was private.

Composing herself, she headed back downstairs, hoping the atmosphere had relaxed a little.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After opening all her birthday cards and presents (making her feel like such a little kid again with all the attention on her as she opened them) and making sure Oscar and Denny got their cake, she excused herself after a while of chatting with various family members. Sitting on the steps out the front of the house, on the mild spring afternoon, she dropped her head into her hands. She hated it when people fussed over her. It wasn't like she was sick like her Mum; her Mum, however, did look like she was getting stronger and back to her old self again.

"I hope I didn't miss the party."

Lauren's head shot up hearing his voice, "Joey."

He smiled and walked up the few steps to sit next to her. "The family overwhelming you again?"

"Yeah, just a bit. It's nice everyone cares but I could use some space to settle back in. It's strange being back; memories and all that." She admitted, looking at him. She found he was still the only person she felt she could truly be honest with and never feel judged.

"How about a walk? Help you clear your head again?" Joey suggested, standing up.

Looking at Joey, then back at the house, then back to Joey again, she smiled. Following suit, she stood up and grabbed his hand, pulling him away from the house. Her family could wait.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"You're probably sick of this question but how are you?" Joey asked, broaching the subject they'd avoided as they walked to the local park.

"I'm good, I guess. Haven't touched a drink in four months now. They reckon now will be the real test, being back home, habit and all that. It's easy to fall back with emotions coming back into play." Lauren realised it felt good to talk about it but to not be being judged and knowing Joey actually wanted to know. He was the only person, other than Oscar, who was treating her normal.

"I'll be here anytime you feel that way. I know things have probably changed but I'm still willing to help you." He took her hand in his own, making her look at him as he spoke. "I still care about you."

"Aren't you getting fed up with me yet? All the dramas? I know I would be. I seem to just take and take from you without giving back. I mean, come on, you helped pay for Mum's treatment; you've paid for me to get help; you're always there. Surely, I'm becoming a very expensive friend to keep." She did feel guilty about keep letting him pay for her to get private care but was very grateful at the same time because she knew he had probably saved her life, and her Mum's, and would forever be indebted to him for that.

"Yeah, you probably are becoming a bit expensive but I don't mind. It's like you're my most prized possession; something so valuable that you know you would spend however much it takes to keep it in good condition, despite having a poor return rate. I'd do it all again tomorrow if I had to; but I'd rather not because four months with you is a really, really, long time it turns out." He watched as she processed his words.

Feeling her hand still in his, she moved her fingers so they were now entwined and rested her head on his shoulder in content. "I'm gonna make you proud of me."

It wasn't a question, more a matter of fact.

"I already am." Kissing her forehead, a comfortable silence came over the young couple as they sat enjoying being reunited.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

An hour later, the duo returned back to Lauren's, knowing they couldn't escape the family any longer.

"You going to be ok?" Joey checked, stopping outside before they walked in.

"As long as you stay with me." He nodded and opened the door for her.

"Always."

"Everything ok, Lauren?" Her father asked, walking out the front room, having heard the front door open.

"Yeah, everything's fine, Dad. Just needed some air." Lauren explained, reassuringly.

"Well I figured that and when I spotted Joey's car outside, I trusted you were with him." Max said, acknowledging his nephew.

Sharing a knowing look with Joey, his nephew understood the meaning immediately and nodded silently to tell him Lauren was ok.

Lauren glanced at the two of them, confused. "What am I missing?"

"Nothing. Why don't you go find your Mum, babe. I just need a word with Joey." Eyeing the two men suspiciously, she left them to it. "Is she ok?" Max asked, as soon as Lauren disappeared into the main room.

"I think so. She was outside when I got here and I could see she was feeling overwhelmed. We just went for a walk, help her relax again." The twenty five year old explained to his Uncle.

"She's going to need you to help her continue with her recovery; she trusts you." Even as her father, and as much as he might not have liked to admit it, he saw how much more content she was just having Joey around her. "Just make sure you don't push her. We need to focus on her recovery first."

"I know. Her well-being is my number one priority right now. If later on, she wants more, I won't back off but I'm not going to push her for anything. I'll wait for her to be ready." Max nodded appreciatively. It was times like this he was glad Lauren had someone mature like Joey to help influence and guide her in positive directions; as a father he couldn't ask for a better guy to love his daughter, even if he was his nephew.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

That evening, after spending the rest of the afternoon with her family, Lauren went to lie down for a bit. Most of their family and friends had left, apart from Jack, Sharron, Denny, Alice and Joey. Needing to escape, Lauren pulled her private black book from her bag. Flicking through to the next empty page, she grabbed the pencil that was pushed into the rings binding the book together.

Getting lost in her work, Lauren failed to hear the knock on her door, followed by the door opening; she didn't notice the door open as her back was to the door. It was only when she felt someone sit on the bed behind her, by her legs, she realised she had company.

"You scared me." Closing the book, she pushed it under her pillow quickly and turned from lying on her front to sitting up.

"Sorry. I did knock. What were you doing?" Joey had seen her hide the book, which captivated his interest.

"Nothing really. Just wanted a break. What brings you up here?" She was hiding something again, which concerned Joey a bit. Lauren, however, was worried about them being alone, even though her family had all been informed of their previous relationship, well feelings at least ,apparently.

"I came to see if you were alright. Your Dad and Uncle Jack were getting too heavy for my liking, talking about Uncle Jack's wedding and babies."

Lauren smiled before rolling her eyes. "And this was the only place to escape to?"

Joey smirked, "Yeah, it's the only room with decent company in." He moved so he was lying next to her, on his front, copying her previous position, deciding to try again. "What were you doing? Whatever it was had your full attention."

"Can I trust you?" Sighing, she gave in.

"Of course you can."

Pulling the book back out, she handed it to him and started to explain, "I started it in rehab. They said it might help me escape for a while; I struggled at first to figure out my thoughts and feelings. I'd always drawn little bits and when they saw this, they said it might help to try and draw my emotions, I could draw whatever and it was something I could do whenever. It might look like mess to everyone else but not to me."

Joey flipped through all her drawings; he could tell she had a natural ability and incredible talent. "These are amazing, Lauren."

"Thanks. Like I say, they're only rough sketches but it gives me a distraction. Keeps my hands busy from reaching out for a drink. " Her cheeks flushed, slightly embarrassed.

"Well, I love 'em. You know, if you wanted, when you're ready obviously, I reckon our design team could use a person like you. Maybe even get you involved with our marketing team." The man next to her suggested.

"Are you offering me a job?" He nodded. "Really? On what basis? There is always a catch to your deals."

He laughed knowing which deal she was referring to specifically. "There's no catch. Although I don't mind if you want to seal the deal in the same way." He winked and she her cheeks flushed. "Seriously though, you are incredibly talented. Plus, it would help keep you busy, like you say, and also, selfishly, I'd get to see more of you."

Thinking it over, maybe a job would be a good idea; give her a purpose again. And like Joey said, it might give them more time together. "Ok. But only if you're sure; I don't want pity or charity, Joey."

"I'm positive and it's not pity, charity or whatever because you have a real gift; I'd be stupid to let go of you, allow someone else to take advantage of your talents." Shifting, she pulled him into a hug, although, he was more half on top of her as she fell back, not that either were complaining.

"Thanks you." She whispered, her hands resting on his shoulders.

"Oh, yeah, by the way, before I forget again, I have something else for you." Joey moved off her, much to her disapproval, and reached into his jacket that he'd thrown on the other end of the bed. "Happy Belated Birthday." He handed her a small box.

"Joey, you didn't have to get me anything."

"I did. Go on, open it. I hope you like it; Alice helped pick it out." He informed her as she carefully started undoing the wrapping paper.

Inside, was a small turquoise box. Opening the box, Lauren felt tears welling up; the box contained a white gold wishbone eternity ring with red and white diamonds on the wishbone part.

"Joey, it's gorgeous. I can't accept this; it must have cost a fortune!" He smiled, a feeling of a wave of love crashing over him as he saw her reaction and her eyes light up. There was nothing forced at all with her reaction and emotions.

Taking the box from her hands, he took the ring out, taking her left hand in his. "I love you, Lauren, and I want you to know, I'm going to keep on loving you, forever. I know you're not ready for anything more yet, but I need to say this."

"Please don't say you're proposing." She closed her eyes, dreading the idea if he was.

Laughing, he looked at her; her eyes opening when she heard his laugh. "No, don't worry, I'm not proposing. Glad to know you're not interested in an engagement though, yet." Slipping the ring onto her left middle finger, he continued. "One day, when you're ready, I'm gonna show you just how much I love you and then after that, I'm gonna buy you another ring for this finger." His finger traced slowly over her left ring finger. "I'm going to-"

Joey didn't get chance to finish his sentence as Lauren pulled him back on top of her after capturing his lips with her own.

"I love you too, and I want all that, I do, but sometimes you need to just shut up about the future and focus on the now. I don't need to wait; I'm ready to give us a chance now. I've missed you so much."

Joey shook his head at the girl he loved. She was right, they had the future to plan their future, but right now, all that mattered was the girl underneath him and making up for the past four months of being apart, or at least partly, both her and Lauren not wanting to rush into things too quickly right now.

* * *

**A/N: So thoughts? Are you all happy now? Just an epilogue to go. I'll post that tomorrow then that's it for this story :( Anyway, thanks for all the reviews and sorry I'm a bit later posting this tonight :)**

**Btw, who saw David's two interviews? Pretty nice to see. Hope you've all voted for him for the NTAs! **


	15. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

It had been three years since Lauren became sober. Sure, over that period, she had temptations and sometimes even got as far as having the drink poured in front of her but she never touched a drop. The hardest period came within the first few weeks at home; living opposite the Vic proved to be a constant temptation to just step in and have one tiny drink. Eventually, she admitted the truth to her parents who instantly felt guilty as they couldn't afford to move. Max, however, knew Lauren admitting to the temptation, it was her way of asking for their help so he had to do something.

_Flashback_

"_Thanks for coming, Joe." Max had called Joey, asking if he could talk to him about Lauren. _

"_It's no problem. Is everything ok? You said it was fairly urgent on the phone." Joey had rushed over after work; Lauren didn't work Fridays due to the fact she still had her weekly counselling sessions as it had only been three weeks since she left rehab. _

"_I never thought I'd have to do this but I need a favour; well, it's for Lauren more than me." Joey looked at Max to continue, knowing he would do anything for Lauren. "I need you to take her in. She can't stay here; there are too many bad memories and temptations. She already admitted she nearly brought a bottle of vodka the other day to help take the edge off after an argument with Lucy."_

"_Absolutely. Do you want me to ask her alone or do you want us both to do it?" It didn't bother Joey her moving in with him as he too had noticed she was spending more time there, avoiding going home. _

"_She might feel less kicked out if it comes from just you." Max suggested as he looked out of the car lot cabin window. _

"_Is she home now?"_

"_She should be. Joey, thanks." The younger Branning nodded and went to find his girl. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Lauren was home alone watching TV, trying to relax. She had had a rough session today and felt particularly weak. He counsellor said it was normal to have temptations and she shouldn't beat herself up over it but to Lauren, she felt being weak was a failure. She was a failure. Running upstairs as she went over everything again in her head, she dug into an old bag in her wardrobe and pulled out a full bottle of vodka. It would help her, wouldn't it? Going to unscrew the lid, needing to feel the burn in her throat, she stopped; her eyes catching sight of the ring from Joey. No. She was stronger than this. She wouldn't hurt him again. Grabbing the bottle, she rushed back downstairs, needing her Dad to get rid of the bottle. All other alcohol in the house had been removed or locked away. Opening the door, she almost ran into the person outside the door. _

"_Joey!" Her arms were around him in record time as he stayed still, trying to register what was happening before moving them back into the house and closing the door. "You need to get rid of this. Please, Joey. I got tempted but then I thought of you and I couldn't do it. Just get rid of it please." She had pushed the glass bottle into his hand. "I'm so sorry." _

_Wrapping his one arm around her waist, he held her close as his other hand held the torturing item. _

"_Come on." Taking her hand, he led her down to the kitchen. Emptying the contents down the kitchen sink, he left the bottle in the sink and pulled her back to him. _

"_I'm so sorry for nearly ruining everything." She kept her face hidden in his chest. _

"_Lauren, listen to me. Stop focusing on the negative. Yeah, you almost slipped up but the important thing is, you didn't. You were strong enough to say no. That's huge for you. It doesn't matter what made you stop, you chose to stop. If anything, I'm more proud of you for that, than just staying sober." His hand remained on her head as he felt her sigh, her tears soaking into his shirt. _

"_I thought of you. Us. I don't want to throw it all away for one drink. I see that now." _

"_You know, I was actually coming over to talk about us." Joey started, knowing he had to do this now. She needed him to do this. "I was coming over to ask you to move in with me. It makes complete sense." _

_Lauren finally pulled back, sniffing. "My Dad's said something, hasn't he?"_

_Joey half shrugged as his hands went into his pockets. "He might have mentioned something; he thinks it might help you to have a new start. But that wasn't the first time the idea had come into my head. Actually, the first time I ever thought about it was after our first time, on that first night; holding you in my arms; I wanted to feel that way every time I woke up. So what do you think? Do you wanna move in together?" Joey asked, hoping she wouldn't be upset by his honesty. _

"_I'm gonna drive you crazy, you know that right?"_

"_I think I can handle crazy. So is that a yes?" He looked at her hopeful, his arms having already moved to her waist. _

"_It's a big fat yes." He picked her up in his arms, her arms locking around his neck as he swung her around and kissed her. _

"_I love you."_

"_I love you, too."_

_End Flashback_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The two never regretted moving in together. Yes, they had to learn how to live together and compromise on things, which led to a few petty fights that were usually then resolved in the bedroom later. Living together gave them even more time to get to know each other better. Lauren had also found being somewhere new reduced her temptation and as Joey wasn't a huge fan of drinking, rarely ever drinking because of his obsession with being healthy, she never felt like she was holding him back, unlike with her parents.

Another issue they had had to overcome, well Joey at least, was working together. At first it had been a complete disaster.

_Flashback_

"_Are you ok?" She hadn't stopped fidgeting from the moment she got into the car. She had stayed over at Joey's the previous night, although with slight hesitation having only just got back together a couple of days before, to make it easier to get into work, especially for her first day. _

"_Just a bit nervous. What if people think I'm a miserable cow?" Joey shook his head. _

"_Then just moo at 'em." Lauren gave him a 'don't be an idiot' look. "What? I'm serious." She slapped his thigh with the back of her hand. "Fine. They won't think that of you; who can resist that charm of yours? Besides, I hear the boss is easily bribed with sexual gifts." _

"_Don't push it, Joseph Branning. I'm not screwing things up by screwing you at work." _

"_Oh, come on. Where's your sense of fun gone?" He was trying to distract her and she knew it was working. "What if I gave you a bonus?"_

"_Paying me for sex again? Already been through all that hassle before; not going to fall for the same trick twice." She commented. _

"_And you enjoyed it. Having sex with practically a stranger." He fired back; they and Alice were still the only ones aware of the deal that brought these two together. Her Dad had almost found out after overhearing part of a conversation but they managed to worm their way out of it; just._

"_You were hardly a stranger! Besides, you were the one, who despite knowing from the off I was your cousin, who wanted sex." The car stopped and Lauren already felt a little better than when they left, having been distracted by the playful conversation that took place between the couple. _

"_I'm a guy. You're a hot chick. Cousin or not, we had chemistry and I wasn't going to miss a shot." _

_Shaking her head, Lauren jumped out the car. "Do you want me to come in after you? You know, avoid questions and all that?"_

_Joey walked round to her and grabbed her hand, locking his fingers with hers. "Now, why would I want to do that? I want to show everyone you are my girl. Anyway, of anyone even glances at you with an interested look, they're gone." _

"_I won't screw this up, Joey."_

"_I know you won't, Babe. Just remember, if you need me at any point, either just come find me or send someone to fetch me." Joey told her as they walked into the offices. _

"_Ok, let's do this." She squeezed his hand and smiled a smile Joey knew she reserved especially for him. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_It was eleven am and Joey was struggling. He'd gone to check up on Lauren an hour after they arrived, checking she was settling in ok. He didn't disturb her but instead observed her from a far. She looked so happy, confident and full of life; seeing her like this made him fall in love with her all over again. _

_That had only been two hours ago but knowing she was so close in proximity to him was becoming unbearable. _

"_Mary, I'm taking a long lunch; I'll be back to meet Mr Matthews at two." He shouted as he grabbed his coat and headed towards the design department. "Is Lauren around?"_

_The head of design, Leigh, looked at her boss. "She's around somewhere."_

"_She's having a long lunch." There was no room for question in his demand. Stomping over, he tracked her down quickly._

"_Joey, what are you-" He cut her off. _

"_You are taking a long lunch." Lauren looked at him amused as he grabbed her things. _

"_Joey!" She tried to pull him to a halt. _

_Pushing her into an empty meeting room, his lips found hers instantly. "Working in the same building might take some getting used to." _

_Lauren rolled her deep dark chocolate brown eyes. "I'm still not having sex with you."_

"_Spoil sport." Joey pouted as he moved back up from her bare neck where he'd left a small mark, unbeknownst to the girl in his arms. "If I can't get sex, can I at least take my very sexy girlfriend for lunch?"_

"_Hmm, I suppose so. But don't make a habit of dragging me around the office." _

"_What if I tell you it's a working lunch? Part of the contract? Does that sound like a better deal?" She shook her head at him. _

"_Ok, here's a deal, I'll have lunch with you every day, if you're available, but you have to leave me alone for the rest of the day. Do we have a deal?"_

"_Fine, deal." Kissing her to seal the deal, he let her take his hand and lead them out of the office. He was going to have to work on ignoring the effects she had on him, whenever she was near. It was going to be hell for him. _

_End flashback_

Work gave her a new purpose and a new focus which on top of Joey's and her family's support , she found it easier as the days went by to avoid falling off the wagon and getting tempted to start drinking again; even through tough times. Joey, however, argued she did still have a temptation and an addiction; it had just changed from alcohol; his body being her new temptation and sex the addiction. She had just rolled her eyes at him. She wasn't quite the nymphomaniac he made her out to be.

However, despite things soon becoming normal, Lauren had picked up on Joey's hesitation to them having sex again straight after they got back together. At first, she appreciated not rushing things, but as the days went by, her doubts starting sneaking in as to why he wasn't making a move. Initially, she had thought he was no longer attracted to her but he soon revealed that wasn't the case and what his real reasons were.

_Flashback_

_Lauren sighed as she collapsed on their bed; Joey was working late tonight so she was home alone for a few hours. She was getting frustrated; not frustrated at not drinking anymore, sexually frustrated because every time things started heating up between her and Joey, he backed off. They'd been back together just over a month now and the closest they had come was that day in the office when she knocked him back; something she was now regretting if she'd have known he wouldn't do the deed any other time or anywhere else. _

_She couldn't help but question whether the reason he hadn't tried anything was because they'd had their initial fun and excitement when they were hooking up casually, without any other serious baggage and commitment, and now he needed something new; someone fresh, with a lot more sexual experience than she had and that could give him excitement. He had been open about not having had any previous committed relationships as had her cousin Alice warned; maybe he couldn't do commitment. Deep down, Lauren knew it wasn't true; he would never cheat on her. But if she couldn't do it for him anymore, maybe she seriously needed to consider their relationship; could either of them cope without sex in their relationship, long term, and stay faithful? _

_Thinking it over, the young woman knew it wasn't just sex; it was the intimacy, the closeness, the overwhelming feeling of emotions that took over her body whenever they made love. To her, it stopped being just sex after that first night when she knew she felt more for him as did he for her. _

"_Urgh!" Standing up, she knew she needed to do something because just sitting and thinking about it made it even worse. Not knowing what else to do, she grabbed a towel and headed for the bathroom; maybe a hot shower would help take some of her frustrations away. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Joey walked into his place around eight pm; he had had to stay behind to finish up a deal ready for the morning so Lauren had headed home alone. He hated having to do leave her alone knowing she wasn't a fan of him working late and being home alone due to her fear of one day slipping up and hitting the bottle again if there are any problems. _

"_Lauren?" He called out, noting the dark rooms. "Babe, you home?"_

_Walking ahead, he soon heard the shower running and sighed in relief; at least she was home. Sighing, he shrugged his jacket off and went to relax in front of the TV while waiting for her to finish her shower. Normally, he would have already been stripped off and going to try and join her in the shower but now, things were different; he couldn't bring himself to do it. _

_Shaking his head, he flopped down, trying not to think of the naked girl in his shower. He wanted her so bad._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Stepping out the shower, Lauren wrapped the white flannel towel around her. The shower had helped a little to calm her down but also helped her come to a decision; she just had to man up and ask Joey what was going on. In rehab, she was told not to keep her emotions bottled up and it wasn't like she had many friends she could turn to that felt comfortable about her relationship with Joey who could help. _

_Hearing the TV on in the living room, she knew the man getting her so worked up was home. Giving her wet hair one last rub with a towel, she allowed her hair to fall loosely around her face while pulling her towel tighter. Deciding there was no time like the present, she made sure her feet were dry, (she didn't want to slip and make a fool of herself any more so than normal), and headed off to confront Joey. _

"_Why didn't you come join me?" Her voice startled him as he jumped, turning around to face her, giving his attention to her fully. _

"_Are you trying to give me a heart attack, woman?" She smugly smiled; well at least it would be a reaction to her. _

"_I asked you a question first." Joey stood up, trying his best to keep his control; something he was getting better at doing and learning to hide well over the past few weeks. _

"_I didn't want to disturb you." He offered for a reply, which only caused her to frown. _

_Crossing her arms over her chest, she glared at him, "That's bull. Joey, what's going on? Why haven't you tried pushing for sex? I miss you, us, the closeness. It's been a long six months since we were last together intimately; I want to remember what all that was. Do we need to make another deal because I'm getting that desperate that I would consider it? Or do you find me that unattractive and boring now that you need more. " _

_Joey sighed and moved closer to her, unwrapping her arms and pulling her close. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to make you feel pushed away. You're crazy if you think I could ever want anyone else; I only want you. I love you. You don't know how hard these last few weeks have been for me too; I wanted you, believe me. " Lauren pulled back from his embrace so she could see him. _

"_Joey, please talk to me. Tell me what's wrong then." She dropped the anger from her voice, her hand gently stroking his cheek, wanting him to open up to her so that they could maybe start to move on from all this. _

"_I didn't want to push you into anything. I wanted to take things slow, build the trust up again after I hurt you. Plus, you needed to focus on your recovery; adjust to life out of rehab. I wanted you to be fully ready. Sex tends to complicate things and we kind of rushed into it first time round and look how that ended up." She knew everything he was saying was valid. _

_They had rushed into things first time round; obviously they didn't know it was going to be more than a one night thing then but still. The whole nature of their relationship had started and was based on him loaning her money in return for sex. Wasn't exactly the best foundation to build a relationship on. Yeah they had built up a relationship but they were both confused emotionally and having to adjust who they were personally as a result of their feelings for one another. And she had struggled readjusting to life outside rehab and everything, living a life of sobriety. _

"_I'm sorry." She whispered, feeling bad for trying to take things further without evaluating everything as he had done. _

"_It's not your fault. I just want this time things to be different; our first time again to be special. Take you somewhere special or do something special for you. I want to make love to you; show you just how much I love you, if that is even possible. I want nothing more than for this to be the start of our future, together, for the rest of our lives." The honesty and love shone through his eyes with every word he spoke, making her feel dizzy with emotion. _

"_Joey, I don't need anything special. I love you and I'm ready for us to take that step again. I want you to make love to me." Her voice was quiet still, speaking any louder felt like it would ruin the moment. Looking up, Lauren stared into his eyes, really stared, for what felt like the first time since they got back together. She felt her stomach flip because in his eyes, she saw hope, love, trust, and comfort. She saw his support and encouragement to succeed with her recovery. She saw their future._

_Joey knew from one look she was ready. They were ready for this again. They were in this for the long haul. Running his hands up and down her arms, he leaned forward to capture her lips in his own, his arms slowly wrapping around her waist on top of the only thing stopping him from seeing all her beauty again, that towel. Her hands roamed through his hair and over his shirt covered chest, her fingers soon making work of the buttons, before slipping it off him. Lifting her into his arms, he carried her back towards their bedroom knowing the sofa wasn't the place for this._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Lying her down on the bed, Joey ran his soft fingers over her face, pushing her hair back so he could take in her features as they broke their contact. Kissing her forehead gently, he moved to place a gentle kiss on various parts of her before finally re-attaching their lips; it was moments like this that she cherished, being touched in such a loving way._

_"Joey?" Joey looked at her, concern filling him in case she changed her mind. _

_"Yeah?"_

_" I need you." _

_Not needing to hear anything else, Joey slipped the towel from her body, taking in her beauty; it was like sweet torture looking at her after so long, her body even more beautiful than he remembered, and he wanted more. He needed more just as much as she did. He was ready to let himself go but at the same time, he wanted to make sure that their first night being back together like this, was a memorable one like their first night together; one neither would soon forget but this time for all the right reasons._

_Their clothes, well Joey's clothes, had been discarded within minutes. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Joey knew this wasn't going to be quick, he wanted to please her, feel her, remember every moment. Looking down at her, he looked at her for reassurance that she still wanted this. Giving him a knowing look of encouragement, he gently connected their bodies. _

_Starting off in a slow, steady momentum, he felt her body arch into him, her long pale leg wrapping around his waist to pull him closer, "Joey." He couldn't help the smirk that settled on his face hearing her gasp; he knew he was the only one who could make her feel this way. _

_Feeling the speed increase as the six months worth of pent up sexual frustration pressure increased, they both panted louder. They had missed this. _

"_Lauren, oh, Lauren." _

_Knowing her release was growing closer, her grip on his back tightening while her short nails started to dig into his back, he picked up the pace. They both needed this. They would have time later to make up with a slower pace, to explore each other's body more but right now, that wasn't the focus anymore._

_Feeling her clench around him, her inner muscles contracted as her orgasm ripped through her body, forcing Joey to reach his own high. Feeling the sensation, Joey was trying to remember his reasons that had stopped them doing this sooner. _

_Pressing soft kisses against her neck as he rested his head on her shoulder, he closed his eyes; the two basking in their afterglow while feeling closer than they had in a long time. She knew he wasn't asleep, feeling the affectionate kisses he still kept giving on her shoulder and neck. _

_Both knew, lying together in a tangled mess, that things were finally getting back on track._

_End Flashback_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Being drawn back to the present, she turned to attention out the window, hearing guests arriving and mingling with each other outside on the warm summer's night. She never thought in her wildest dreams she would experience this but Joey had changed her mind and made all this happen. Glancing at the large rock, which sat atop of her left ring finger, she remembered the all the drama just over a year ago as though it was last week, even yesterday, when she had convinced herself their relationship wouldn't work,

_Flashback _

_Joey had been avoiding her again. It wasn't rocket science to figure it out. Their daily lunch dates at work hadn't happened for three weeks now; Joey claiming he was 'busy working'. At home, he was barely in when she was; always busy at the gym or with friends. The odd times he was home, he was still working. They had gone back to no sex, Joey not up to it for the past two weeks. _

_She had now convinced herself that he was definitely bored of her and had found himself someone else who was more interesting. It was only then did things start making sense. Hearing his phone buzz earlier that morning, she saw a text on his phone from someone called 'Megan', telling him it was sorted and to call her to let her know what time he would be visiting her this morning. _

_Deciding she couldn't face him or the hurt, knowing he had already left this morning for 'work' (looking rather casual in jeans and a shirt rather than full suit attire), she grabbed her phone and called in 'sick' and made a decision. Packing up a bag, she left his house; it was either follow through with her decision and leave the house or head to the closest pub and get wasted. She couldn't get over the fact he was cheating on her and it was happening on what should have been a proud landmark in her life. She wasn't going to throw her life away again because he let her down' she was stronger and better than that._

"_Taxi." She called out as she saw a black cab stop a few feet from her. " St __Pancras__ station, please."_

_She needed to escape but this time physically, not just escape into her drawings._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_So, what do you think?" Joey asked._

_The twenty six year old had taken the day off work to finalise his plans for the weekend. He was currently in Walford with their family, unbeknownst to his girlfriend. To celebrate Lauren's first year of sobriety, he wanted to do something extra special for her. However, it had taken a few months to perfect but in the last few weeks, his paranoia and sheer panic over having to keep it a secret from her were beginning to show. _

"_Joey," Alice started, welling up. "She will love it." His sister finally commented as the box he had collected that morning was passed around Max and Tanya's living room. _

_Yes, he was finally going to propose to a now nearly twenty year old Lauren. The ring had been custom made, leading to more paranoia in case she hated it; Alice had helped him and the jeweller with the design._

"_You think so?" He asked, needing reassurance. Tanya handed the box back to him, which he placed safely back in his pocket, despite it feeling like it weighed a ton knowing what it represented. _

"_Joey, Lauren's going to love it; it's perfect. She isn't the type of person who needs something to look specific and you managed to get the eternity ring right last year, didn't you?" He nodded, thinking back to how scared he had been giving her that ring but now that felt like a walk in the park compared to this. "She really doesn't suspect anything."_

_The only person who didn't know about the impending proposal, aside from Lauren, was her sister, Abi; she tended to blab any surprises to Lauren. It wasn't too hard to hide it though because she lived away at uni, although she was still based in London. _

"_Thank you for all the support you guys have given me and your blessings. I don't know how I would have done this without anyone's input." Their family had helped him and Alice with discussing the final design, colours and even cut. _

"_You just make sure you keep looking after and making my daughter." Max told him, slightly hating the idea of his little girl being all grown up and getting married now herself. _

_Joey smiled as he stood up, feeling to check for the ring once more before answering, "You got it, Uncle Max. You know it's not hard to do because she makes me happy too." _

_Leaving the house, Joey drove away from the square, eager to spend time with his neglected girlfriend, who really had been pushed aside so she didn't find out his secret. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_Lauren? Babe, you home?" Joey stood confused; where was his girl? She was always home by now._

_Pulling his phone from his jeans pocket, he dialled her number but frowned when he received her voicemail. "Hey, it's me. Just wondered where you are. Call me when you get this. Love you." _

_An hour later and Joey still hadn't heard anything from her, regardless of the numerous attempts at phoning her. He called her friend Leigh who she worked with in the design department to see if she was working later or if they had gone out but his worried only increased, Leigh informing him that she called in sick today. Something didn't feel right to Joey. _

"_Hey, Uncle Max, it's Joey. Have you seen or spoken to Lauren? She's not at home, isn't returning my phone calls and even called in sick today but she seemed well this morning to me." He heard her Dad sigh. _

"_No we haven't, mate. Has she left any notes or anything?" Max could be heard filling Tanya in the background. _

"_Nothing. Can't see any of her stuff missing. Her clothes are still in the wardrobe." _

"_Joe, Tanya said maybe you should try some of the local bars and pubs." Joey shook his head, not wanting to believe what Max was saying; surely she hadn't fallen off the wagon, had she?_

"_You think she's probably off getting drunk?"_

"_I know it's hard but it's what would happen; she would disappear for hours upon end and wander back in sometime through the night. She usually can't remember where she's been by the time she gets into that state." Max explained, recalling his daughter's past behaviour. _

_Joey knew he wouldn't forgive himself if she had gone off track with her recovery after all the hard work she had put into herself because he'd got sidetracked and pushed her away, suddenly remembering last time he pushed her away for work. "So you think I should check around locally or then just wait until morning if I can't find her?"_

_Max sighed, "Yeah but it's your decision at the end of the day you have to be comfortable with. I'll call around and see if anyone else had heard anything. If you find her, give us a call and I'll do the same if we hear anything." _

_Joey hung up after agreeing, trying her phone one last time to no avail. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Lauren stepped out the station. She was sick of doing what everyone expected; she needed some adventure and excitement back in her life again; something that made her feel as good as drinking did. Pulling her scarf tighter, she took a deep breath before she stepped out onto the streets of Paris. Paris; she had always wanted to go and Joey said he would take her one day but she decided she had nothing to stop her going right now; why shouldn't she do something to reward herself for being strong? She wanted an immediate change and excitement and hopefully Paris would give her that; if only for a few days. Leaving the Gare du Nord behind her, she pulled her small roll along suitcase behind her and just let her converse covered feet guide her. _

_Lauren Branning wasn't one for planning and as she had decided to hot foot it to France, on the off, the first thing she needed to sort out now was a hotel for the weekend. This weekend was for her; her way of celebrating not drinking for a year and she would not let Joey Branning or anyone else ruin it for her. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Joey walked into Max and Tanya's the following morning in a bad state; Lauren hadn't returned home nor had he heard from her. _

"_Do you think I should call the police? What if something has happened to her?"_

"_Joey, calm down. Look, just stop and think; over the last few weeks has she said anything that might give you any ideas about why she left? Was she happy still? Was she planning anything? Was she sick?" Tanya asked, trying to calm the young male in front of her while assessing her daughter's behaviour. _

"_Yeah I think everything was ok with her; she hadn't said anything although we haven't spoken a lot recently. I can't think of anything which would have made her leave." He willed himself to remember something that might help him. _

_Tanya suddenly had an idea although she hoped she was wrong. "Joey, has she behaved different; been quiet, put on weight maybe?"_

"_No, if anything last time I saw her, she looked like she had lost weight." In truth, he really had neglected her that he couldn't even really remember what she was wearing. _

"_You don't think she could be, you know..." Max and Joey looked confused. "Pregnant?"_

"_Fairly sure she's not; she was ranting on the other day about how it sucked to be a girl because of periods; I remember that much. Not the kind of conversation you really want to have over breakfast." Joey was fairly sure she wasn't pregnant; well as sure as a guy could be. _

"_Mum?" The trio heard Lauren's younger sister Abi yell followed by a slamming of the front door._

"_In here, Abs." Abi walked in the room while Tanya looked at her quizzical. "What are you doing home, sweetheart?"_

"_Why's Lauren in Paris?" Abi asked innocently, completely confused and ignoring her Mum's question._

_Joey's head shot up and jumped to his feet, "You're spoken to her?"_

_Abi nodded, "I called her and she said she couldn't talk long because it'd cost me a fortune as she's in Paris. She said she needed to get away for a while; she had things to figure out in her own head. Why are you not with her?" It dawned on Abi that Joey was there rather than with her sister as it suddenly registered the shock in her cousin's voice. "Why didn't you know?"_

"_Doesn't matter. Did she say anything else?" Abi shook her head. "Call me if she lets you know anything else." He instructed, rushing out the door. _

"_Where are you going?" The younger blonde Branning asked, shouting after him. _

"_To Paris!" _

"_Is someone going to tell me what's going on?" Max smiled at his youngest daughter's frustration at being out the loop. However, his mind was on his nephew and eldest daughter; he hoped things would be ok between the couple and Joey could find her and bring her back home, safe. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Ok so Paris was a fairly big place when you were looking for an individual and had no idea where to start. Joey had tried calling her but she kept cutting him off; he thought it was a step up knowing she was getting his calls now rather than just straight her voicemail. He had caught the next train to Paris in a desperate hope of finding her. Trying to make even simple decisions were proving difficult on only an hours sleep; he couldn't sleep knowing she wasn't there next to him, safe and loved._

_Standing on a lookout point, opposite the Eiffel Tower, he sighed as he tried her phone again and unsurprisingly got her voicemail, "Lauren, it's me again. I'm in Paris looking for you." _

"_You're not looking very hard then, are you?" Joey jumped in surprise hearing an answer from the familiar voice. _

_Spinning around, he pulled her into his arms before she could do or say anything else, "I've been so worried about you."_

"_How did you know where I was?" Lauren pulled back, coldly._

"_Abi. Babe, what's wrong? Why did you leave without saying anything? We've all been worried sick about you."Joey tried to take her hand in his but she pulled away. _

_Scoffing, Lauren turned to the side, looking at the view rather than at Joey, "I know about the cheating." _

"_Wait, what?" Joey was baffled by her comment. _

"_Don't bother lying. Why else would we have become so distant? I saw the text as well to arrange meeting up with her yesterday; 'Megan' wasn't it?" Her voice was filled with spite._

_Joey's hand shot to his pocket to feel for the ring as suddenly things clicked. _

"_Lauren, look at me. Please." She turned but kept her arms folded across her chest. "I'm not cheating. Megan was just a person helping me plan your surprise. That's what made me pull away from you so I didn't ruin anything." Her face was puzzled. "Lauren, do you realize what today is?" She nodded not knowing what to say. "I wanted to do something special for you and I've been thinking about this for a while so I guess I may as well do this before you disappear again. Obviously, this isn't quite how I planned it but it'll work." _

"_Joey, I don't understand." She dropped her arms to the side, relaxing her stance, allowing him to take her left hand in his. _

"_I made a promise to you that one day I would add to this lone ring on your hand. From the day I first met you, I knew you were special; I just didn't know how special. When we're together, everything feels right and nothing else matters. This past year, I've fallen even more in love with you, if possible. I want to be with you, forever, which is why I have something to ask you." Lauren's eyes widened and her cheeks burned with nervousness and embarrassment at being in public, as Joey lowered onto one knee, pulling the box from his pocket and opening it to reveal the custom designed ring, "Lauren Branning, will you make me the happiest guy in the world and marry me?" She knew they were drawing a crowd but she didn't care anymore. _

"_Deal." Joey beamed, hearing her response as he slipped the ring onto her left ring finger. "I'm sorry for leaving but I love you so much."_

"_I'll forgive you on one condition; this deal's forever." He had stood back up, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist as her own went around his neck. _

"_Double deal." Smirking, he pulled her closer so he could join their lips and seal their deals. _

_Yep, Lauren definitely knew being sober was so much better and rewarding than being drunk._

_End flashback_

It hadn't been a conventional proposal but it fit their unconventional relationship. She never saw herself as settling down young but that was before Joey. She knew Joey, at twenty nine, was ready and she knew that Joey accepted she could cope with marriage but there was no way she wanted to go the whole hog yet by throwing kids into that mix; not until a few years down the line. At twenty two, she was only just learning how to fully look after herself.

"Are you hiding away already?" Lauren turned to see her new husband, who had done so much for her already in their short life together, leaning against the door frame.

"Just needed a breather." Joey moved to warp his arms around her, her head falling to rest on his chest as she breathed in his scent. "Shouldn't you be entertaining our guests?"

"Yeah but I was more worried about you, wifey." She rolled her eyes at the nickname.

Lauren felt being Mrs Branning didn't exactly feel new or different although she knew the title was new and showed she was officially Mrs Joey Branning. As a result of that conversation a few weeks ago, Joey came up with the nickname wifey instead as a joke but instead, it became her nickname instead of Mrs Branning and so he automatically became 'hubby', aka Mr Lauren Branning.

"Well, hubby, not that today hasn't been amazing, because it has, I'm ready to collapse. It's hard to feel quite as buzzed as everyone else without a drink." He kissed her lips softly, tenderly letting her know it was ok to feel that way.

"How about we both hideaway up here for a while? I'm sure the wedding party won't be missing the bride and groom now." Lauren nodded, letting Joey lead her to the kind size bed in the five start hotel room.

She leaned up as they lay down, grateful he was so patient with her, whispering seductively in his ear, "Actually, I can think of something much more interesting I'd rather be doing."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The two lay quietly, cuddling on the bed, knowing they would have to make a reappearance downstairs at some point but neither had any intention of moving just yet. Lauren smiled as she remembered their conversation that had taken place earlier in the day.

_Flashback _

"_Can I borrow you for a moment?" Lauren asked, interrupting Joey and his sister Alice. _

"_You don't have to sneak off to make out today; it's your day so you can do whatever you like, you know." Alice called after her brother and new sister-in-law/cousin. _

_Once they were alone, Lauren stopped and spoke, "I have something for you." Joey looked blankly at the folded up piece of paper she had handed him. He shook his head as he read the cheque in his hands. "I told you I'd pay you back, eventually."_

_It may have taken over three years to pay him back but it was a weight off her shoulders to say she had done it, even if he still rejected it. _

_Joey just smirked, "As much as I appreciate the gesture, I will not take it; I told you a thousand times it was a gift." Holding the cheque in front of her, he tore it up. "Besides, what's mine is yours now, babe." _

_End Flashback_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hey, babe?" Joey's voice brought her back to their current content positions.

"Hmm?" Lauren opened her brown orbs so she could meet those of the man she loved.

"I've got a new deal for you." He started as a smile formed on her face.

"Really? And what's that then?" She raised her eyebrows at him.

"I'll give you all my love forever and promise to support, help and make you happy in return for your love forever and more awesome nights of passion. Do we have a deal?"

She grinned, "Deal."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

**A/N: First of, congrats to David Witts on winning Best Newcomer at the NTA's but seriously, why did people boo his girlfriend; that was just petty! **

**Anyway, hope you liked this final chapter. I've loved all your reviews and the support you guys have given me throughout this story so a big, big, THANK YOU! In regards to a sequel, same answer as always, who knows. Not planned at the moment but in the future it might happen if I get a sudden idea. **

**Hopefully ****I will ****be back soon with more stories but in the meantime, if you want, follow me on twitter Lucia_18 (send me a PM if you have an account on here so I know who you are) .**

**See you soon! :)**


End file.
